My Ticking Mind
by BlackNecko
Summary: Eren and Levi are abnormals, born with every magical power known. They meet and learn more about each other and themselves. Eren has a power, he's able to see past, present or future even thoughts and memories. He finds out him and Levi had a past together. Eren risks it all to save his friends and loved ones. The only way back is by facing his demons head on. Riren/Ereri
1. Welcome to the University

_**Im beyond pissed. I wrote most of chapter one and... I FUCKING FORGOT TO SAVE IT! #FuckingFailNeko anyway I'm rewriting it. I really hope y'all like it. Also so sorry I didn't update 'Heartbeats like Drums' okay one its difficult to write down song lyrics and listen to the song to make their movements fit and two... I've been hella lazy. I spend all day watching Omg Anime on YouTube. Those cracks have me dead! #NoLife. I also want to have them dating but have to figure out the kinks. Okay onto the story at hand.**_

Armin stopped by a tree and put a hand up. Immediately two apples grew to full size and fell into his hand. He nodded at the tree and walk to Eren's door.

"Eren? Eren c'mon get up!" Armin called out to the window. Armin sighed and tried the doorknob. It was locked. Armin groaned and closed his eyes when he opened them he was standing next to Eren's bed.

Before the blonde could say anything Eren's eyes opened to reveal a golden color. "Armin..." He said quietly before letting his eyes close again. When he opened them they revealed a Teal green color instead.

"Armin what are you doing in my house at" he stopped and looked at his alarm clock. "7:30 in the morning?!" He groaned while hiding under the covers. Armin flicked his wrist and the covers flew off Eren.

"Hey!"

"Eren. What time did you go to bed last night?" Armin said calmly, though his eye twitched slightly.

"Uh... Like 1:30. Why" Eren said while sitting up and stretching. Armin flicked his wrist again and a book flew and hit Eren in the head.

"Ow! Damnit Armin!"

"Eren you dumbass! We have school today!" Armin said while rubbing his temples.

"Oh shit!" Eren exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his uniform before running to the bathroom in his room.

"An abnormal is suppose to be more responsible then that!" He called to Eren, recievig a roll of the eyes in return. "What were you doing up at 1:30 in the morning anyway?" Armin said while taking a sip and frowning at his now cold coffee.

"Drawing!" Eren said while coming out the bathroom to grab his belt and running back to the bathroom.

"What were you drawing?" Armin replied while grabbing an art book. As soon as he opened it, it disappeared and Eren walked out the bathroom holding it.

"You don't wanna know" he replied nonchalantly while sitting on his bed to out on his shoes.

"Uh..." Armin replied, his eyes widening in slight horror.

"Don't ponder it. I'm not going to tell you" Eren replied after he tied his shoes. He grabbed his phone, his backpack and his keys before putting on his glasses and going downstairs and grabbing a banana.

"I got you an apple!" Armin exclaimed while holding the apple out toward Eren. Eren grabbed it and sit it on a small plant before staring intently at it. It quickly decomposed into mulch and the plant grew.

"Thanks. It needed that." Eren said before taking a bite out of the banana. Armin sighed and walked out the door

They began to walk down the path towards their new school. Armin took a sip from his coffee and sighed remembering that it was cold. He looked over at Eren who was taking a pretty deep amount of his banana into his mouth. Eren noticed Armin looking and quickly took a bite before grabbing Armin's cup of coffee and holding it. After a couple of seconds he handed it back to Armin. It was warm to the touch. Armin took a sip and smiled at the warmth.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

After sometime their school came into view. Maria's University for the Magically Gifted.

~.~.~

"Levi. Try not to cause any problems this year." Hanji said while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"For your information Hanji, I don't cause problems. I just finish what shitty little brats start" He stated while taking a bite of a poptart.

"Just try not to do it this year okay? Everyone has to get along if were bunking with each other"

"Tsk. As long as no brats test my patience then we'll have a good year" Levi scoffed while adjusting his glasses.

"Who would really try you? Your an abnormal. The only one who could really go against you is another abnormal. But they are so rare I doubt they'll be one this year"

"Well... Aren't I lucky?" Levi just rolled his eyes. Of course he had to be an abnormal. An abnormal is some one who is born with every power and they don't have to learn, train, or study to get or use it. It often caused problems with Levi. Everyone assumed that just because he was an abnormal that he was a stuck up little shit. But honestly, Levi would rather sit back and quietly observe.

Levi and Hanji made it to their new school and parted ways. Levi had science first. It was just science, it didn't really fit in a category of Biology or Chemistry so it was just science.

Levi packed in with the other students he looked and found a table with two name cards on it. One with his name on it. He looked over at the other card and in bold cursive writing it spelt 'Eren Jaeger'. Levi mentally rolled his eyes, what annoying little shit was going to sit by him this year. He was surprised when a male brunet with big green eyes came and sat by him.

"Your Eren I assume?" Levi stated when the brunet got his supplies out for class.

Eren seemed surprised but turned towards Levi and smiled while holding out an hand.

"Yep. Eren Jaeger, first year" he said while meeting Levi's gaze.

"Cool. Levi Ackerman, second year" he said while shaking the brunet's hand.

"Oh. Is that why you school vest is blue?" Eren said while pointing to the vest Levi was wearing over his white button up shirt.

"Yea. It changes by year. First years have green, seconds have blue, thirds have red, and fourths have free choice. Most go with a light blue" Levi said while shrugging and turning to the front of the class as the bell rang. And a teacher walked in.

"I hope we'll be good friends this year" Eren whispered with a smile. Levi let a small smile grace his lips and he nodded back.

"My name is Ms. Nanaba and I'll be your science teacher this year" she stated as she wrote her name in bold cursive on the board.

"Okay. This is the first day of a new year! Yay! Pretend like your happy we all don't wanna be here" she said the last part in a quiet yet jokingly manner.

"Okay today were starting with the body and its changes. Can anyone tell me about this?" She said while looking around the class. A random kid raised his hand. "Ah! You. Uh... Sorry I'm not good with names"

"Jean"

"Yes Jean. What do you have to say on this topic?"

He smirked while looking over at a black haired kid with freckles. "Well. Ms. Nanaba during this time males do seem to get a little bigger between the legs if you know what I mean" he said jokingly. The class was laughing except for 3 people. Eren, Levi and Ms. Nanaba herself.

She flicked her wrist and duct tape quickly covered Jean's mouth. "Anyone else wanna try?" She replied grimly while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Eren slowly raised his hand. "I'll try." He replied quietly to get her attention.

"Okay. Uh..."

"Eren."

"Yes Eren. And please no comments like Mr. Jean over here" she said while motioning to the teen who currently had duct tape on his mouth.

"Sure. The change and growth in the body. Also known as puberty normally happens somewhere around the ages of the ages of 12 and 16 in boys and girls everywhere. 12 being the youngest and 16 the oldest. They're are common yet different changes depending on if the person is male or female. If it is a female she will go through a monthly cycle also known as a period. During these they bleed from their lower area over a period of several days due to the lack of fertilization of their egg. This happens to around the age of 50 in which is called metapause. Men do not go through this since they do not have the reproductive organs needed to create children. Yet some similarities include a new and unusual amount of body hair. On the underarms, legs and pubic area for females. And the armpits, face, chest and pubic area for males they also feel a sudden and strange need for sexual desires or a spike in their hormones." Eren said calmly while writing down what he just said.

Everyone stared dumbfounded at Eren for how scientific and complete he was about his response.

"Holy fucking shit Eren! You smart!" A kid with a faded hair cut said while eating a pop tart. The teacher flicked her wrist and duct tape cover his mouth too. He was more upset he didn't finish his pop tart then he was being punished in the first place.

"Okay moving on... Since of course this is a magic school we should use some magic." She said while smiling. "You will receive a participation grade for this. The better the power the better grade. Well not really I'll grade you the same but it would be better if you gave more effort" She said when flicking her wrist and all the desks moved into a big circle with all the students sitting on their desks.

"Who wants to go first?" Ms. Nanaba said hike looking around the class. A girl with blonde hair raised her hand. "Ah! And you are?"

"Christa" she replied while stepping in the middle of the circle. She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. Slowly vines grew around her and bloomed multicolored flowers. Everyone clapped and she bowed before the flowers disappeared.

"Next?" Ms. Nanaba said.

~.~.~

Everyone had went except for Levi and Eren. "Next" Ms. Nanaba called and Levi raised his hand. He walked to the center of the circle before taking off his glasses and his eyes changed dark blue. He looked at everyone before they shifted back to their normal Steel blue. In a split second he was back on his desk holding a soda. Everyone looked down and in thier hands and they were holding their favorite soda. Everyone smiled and opened it.

Eren set his in his bag before walking an sitting in the middle of the circle and he took off his glasses and closed his eyes. He slowed his breathing and concentrated. He sat there for about 10 second until he felt a tap on his leg. He opened his eyes to see himself. He copied himself. The Eren's smiled at each other before they heard a clank of a soda hitting the ground.

Both Eren's looked over to see Ms. Nanaba starring, wide eyed. Everyone with similar expressions.

"O-only abnormals can copy themselves..." She mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

The copy of Eren disappeared and Eren started at everyone. _'Shit! They know! They know now!'._ Eren looked over to see Levi with his mouth agape he was about to say something until Eren and his bag disappeared. He teleported to the bathroom.

"Oh no. Why did I do that?! What now?" Eren sat in the center of the bathroom crying.

"Eren?" Armin called to him.

"Why did you follow me?! Go back to class." Eren yelled. He didn't want to see anyone.

"Eren come back to class." Armin said trying to coax him out the bathroom.

"No! Everyone will either fear me or hate me! I can't do it again! Why do you think I had to erase their memories the first time!" Eren yelled. His eyes flicked golden then back to green and he fell to his hands and knees and began to shake.

"Fuck! Armin! No don't let it take m-!" Eren's eyes changed full blown golden and he fell to his stomach and began to shake and thrash around.

"Eren! No, no! Not now!" Armin was holding Eren to keep him from thrashing around too much and hitting his head on the floor.

"Armin! Hellllpppppppp mmmmmmeeeeeeee!" Eren screamed while violently shaking on the floor.

"Shit Eren! Snap out of it! C'mon! Come back to me!"

~.~.~

Eren was in his inner mind in his memories. "No! Why now!" He tried to wrap around himself but he was pulled back to his memory of him when he was younger.

Him and all his friends were in the woods were they found a dead bird. Eren was so sad, he wanted to help it. He held the bird in his hands and covered it. He covered it until he heard it tweet again. He opened his hands to see the bird alive and well. He showed his friends and they screamed. Only abnormals could revive the dead.

They looked so afraid. They ran away from him. He called out to them. He could sense fear, terrible, horrifying fear. Before they ran out the clearing he appeared. He held it his hand and shifted his eyes gold, tears in the corners of them.

"I'm sorry." He cried before wiping their memories. He spared Armin cause he showed no fear. He didn't cry. He just nodded. He understood. Ever since then only Armin knew.

~.~.~

Eren stopped thrashing and cried 'I'm sorry' over and over. Armin hugged him close.

"Its okay. Its over." He whispered. The bell rung and Eren's eyes shifted green and closed. He passed out.

Armin was panting while holding Eren to his chest. Just then Levi came in, he was about to say something but the look on Armin's face stopped him.

He looked down at the unconscious Eren and picked him up.

"C'mon Armin. Let's take him to the dorm." Levi began while walking to the door until Armin grabbed the back of his shirt.

"My name... Eren... How do you know?" Armin said while looking Levi in the eyes.

"I'm an abnormal too." He said before walking away, Armin followed him.

~.~.~

Eren layed in bed. He could smell something, something sweet. No, it couldn't be? He smelt croissants, just like his mother made it. His eyes opened, but they showed golden. He couldn't see but he could sense. He could sense strong power. The power of an abnormal.

Slowly an image appeared in his head. It was Levi sitting at his feet eating a croissant while holding a plate full of them. Eren closed his eyes and opened them to reveal Teal green. He looked at his feet to see Levi starring at him, he was in the middle of eating a croissant.

"L-Levi?" Eren said in a groggy voice while sitting up.

Levi swallowed the croissant. "Ah! Brat, your awake"

"Brat? You were nice enough to call me by my name earlier"

"You mean yesterday?"

Eren's eyes widened in shock. Everything that happened flooding back to him. "What day is today? Where am I? What happened? How long was I out?"

Levi finished the last bit of the croissant before licking three fingers and licking the corner of his mouth and lips. "Today is Tuesday, your in our dorm room, you used your abnormal power and everyone was shocked. When I found you, you were passed out in Armin's arms and I carried you here. And about twenty three hours" Levi said nonchalantly.

"Wait. How did you know his name? And OUR dorm?" Eren asked confused.

Levi sighed. "Do I have to fucking draw a picture? Yea our dorm. You share with me, Erwin and your friend Armin." He said while pointing to a blonde teen in the bed above what was assumed to be Levi's before pointing to Armin in the bed above Eren.

"And I knew his name cause I reviewed him. I'm an abnormal too" Levi replied while rolling his eyes.

"Prove it."

"You could just review me"

"Prove. It."

Levi sighed before starring at Eren. Suddenly vines wrapped around Eren and pulled him out the bed and in the center of the room before hog tying him and covering his mouth.

"What the fuck?!" Eren mumbled.

Levi shrugged. "Wanted to test something" he starred at the vines an they bursted into flames before disappearing and dropping Eren on the floor.

"Ow! Fuck!" Eren sat up and glared at Levi. "Why couldn't you just manipulate fire and prove it that way?!"

Levi stood up and walked to the door before turning around and smirking at Eren. "Like I said, I wanted to test something. Now grab your breakfast, that I made and follow me. We have an hour until first period and you missed a lot. I'm showing you around"

"Uh thanks for the breakfast." Eren said while following Levi and taking a bite from his croissant. "What did you want to test?"

"Bondage." Levi said while smirking.

Eren coughed and choked on the croissant.

"I did a pretty good job. Could have been a little tighter. Anyway here is the common room" Levi pointed toward a room with a big couch and two chairs.

"Uh..." Eren was still shocked.

"Don't over think it." Levi walked off to the kitchen. "We put all the food here. Write your name on it if you don't want it eaten. Even then it still may be eaten" he then walked down the hall.

"How did you make these croissants they way I like em?" Eren said while picking up another croissant.

"I asked Armin what's your favorite breakfast food." Levi shrugged and walked by a couple of rooms.

"But how did you make them EXACTLY the way I like em?" Eren quirked an eyebrow.

Levi sighed, this was kinda embarrassing. "When I picked you up and carried you here you clung to me so deeply and shook so bad. You had so much fear and pain that I decided to make you something that you like. Something that soothes you. Something from your happiness. That's where I looked." Levi said quietly as he kept walking.

"Uh... Thank you." Eren blushed lightly.

"Don't expect me to be nice all the time. Consider yourself lucky brat. Now are you going to keep interrupting me or what? If so then I can go read a book."

"Wouldn't you want to go back to sleep?" Eren questioned

"I'm an insomniac. I don't sleep to very late and wake up really early. I drink tea, it helps." Levi shrugged and walked to the bathroom.

"Everyone gets roughly 15 minutes. Clean your own mess or I'll beat your ass and still make you do it." Levi turned around to stare Eren down.

Eren nodded quickly. Levi walked past him back to the living room.

"Clean up all your messes to _MY_ standards or there _WILL_ be hell to pay. Every Friday all of us here will clean this building top to bottom if it not done right we'll redo it." Levi said while sitting on the couch.

"You share classes with me. I don't know why... But, you will be up and dressed by 7 and we'll walk to class by 7:20. Don't make me drag you to class in your pajamas."

"I don't often wear any."

"Didn't need to hear that."

"It not like I said I sleep naked. And I do wear pajamas sometimes."

"Whatever go shower-" Levi stopped when his ears picked a faint sound of running. "Sit down by me real quick." Levi said while sighing.

"Um... Why?" Eren said a little surprised

"Suit yourself." Levi grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him down. It was so sudden that Eren ended up laying on him.

"Forcefield" Levi mumbled quietly, he was to lazy to focus his magic so he could do it with out speaking. Soon enough the footsteps got louder, even Eren heard them but before he could speak of it Hanji ran into the living room.

"He's up! Eren! Another abnormal! How di-" she ran into the force field and flew backwards. She stood up and poked it. "C'mon Levi! At least let me _touch_ him! His arm at least."

"No Hanji. You kept trying to poke him in his sleep."

"I was curious!"

Eren laughed. It was a cute an adorable yet a happy laugh. "Sorry to interrupt your feud about touching me but I need to go shower be ready by 7. Levi's order." Eren stood up and starred at the forcefield. Using _his_ power to drop it before walking to the bathroom.

"Someone has a doggy~" Hanji sung.

Levi stared at her and her sock caught on fire. "Shut the fuck up shitty glasses!"

She quickly took of her socks and cackled. "What ever you say, _owner"_ she laughed before bolting out the room.

Levi sighed and took a croissant from the plate on the coffee table and took a bite. "Today is gonna e a long day." He sighed.

~.~.~

 _ **Chapter one is done. Finally after so many revisions and changes I finally got the full story idea in my head. Do y'all like chapter one? I believe I'm doing way better. If only my drawings were this good. I'm getting there. Anyway gotta finish my update for my one shot book. Enjoy lovelies! (I would love it if I got the same amount of reviews, likes and follows on this story like my one shot book.) And the cover photo may change.**_


	2. Help your Senpai!

_**Guys! I've hit rock bottom. My writers block completely dominated my head! I need your help! Okay so you know how in some doujinshi's how its Eren and he's all like 'I can't come by myself anymore' well yea its like that! Wait... What. No! Fuck! I mean I can't make ideas unless you give me one. For example let's say you want the gang to hang out on the beach and throw a party. Then, I could make a chapter out of that otherwise its jumbles of shit. So please, please, please, please! Help your senpai! I need help on how to end Heartbeats like drums and My ticking mind. Both of my ideas end with Eren in a coma, struggling to get back and Levi going after the person who put him there. Im begging you! HELP ME OUT! Even if it ends the story quick then let me know. I'm having no problem with the one shot book or my 50 shades of Riren (has yet to come out). And I want to make a new story! A romantic one! I'm only good at writing smut and I want to be better in writing in general. So maybe you can help me out...**_

 _ **My idea for my new story is (and the story isn't long. Roughly 5-10 chapters if I'm lucky) is Eren being kicked out by his father as a kid and forced away from his area, Levi on the other hand runs away cause his father beats him after hating him for 'killing is wife' (she died in child birth) and they meet and agree to work together to make their lives better. One day after they run out of money (Eren's mom snuck him some before he was sent away. BTW she didn't want him to go but men controlled everything and she had no say) (Levi stole it from his father) Levi makes the decision to sell his body to support them of course Eren is completely against the idea. So after a long arguement they come up with a compromise and decide work at local places to earn money (they don't live in a shelter because of trust issues with other people other than each other) and after time they seem to be good and have money to support themselves. Eventually some people find and separate them, while Eren was being taken someone saw and was able to get Eren away and to a orphanage. Levi on he other hand was brought to a gang where he was raised until around the age of a 5th grader. Eventually Eren finds Levi one day at school and sneaks him back to the orphanage. The very next day he's adopted. Levi is now in his mid twenties looking for Eren as Eren looks for him. That's as far as I got. Good or no?**_

 _ **Anyway please help your senpai! Review this and/or PM me if your going to help me. I know this is kinda stooping low... Wait, no it isn't. My word I need help. Anyway senpai lives you! *blows kisses***_


	3. School, Dancing and Tacos (1)

_**Omg! Neko is alive and is updating this book?! Yay! Jk. Its been so long! Did you miss me? I misses yall! Anyway... What did you guys think of chapter 1? Good? No? Anyway enjoy!**_

Eren got dressed in his school uniform and walked back into the living room to see Levi sitting there wearing combat boots, black baggy jeans a and a black shirt.

"You know you only have to wear a uniform on the first day and other school spirit days right?" Levi said, not bothering to look up from his phone.

"No. I didn't." Eren sighed and walked back to his room to change. He wore black vans, blue jeans and a green shirt. He came back out to see Levi eating yogurt.

"I'm not even going to ask where you got that from. You look like you're either going to rob a bank or go to a trap house." Eren chuckled while looking in the pantry for a pop tart, he knew Armin had got him some.

"Maybe I am. Then you'd need to change if we're going through with it." Levi looked up at Eren.

"Unlike you and your clothing; if things go south, I'd be able to run" Eren replied time biting the pop tart

"If things go south then someone's getting shot." Levi laughed and Eren stared at him, mortified.

"Not me right?" Eren asked cautiously. "If you slow me down I'm leaving you." Levi stood up and grabbed his backpack.

"Sixty seconds. In and out. Your not in the car, your getting left. And if you get caught, you better not snitch." Levi walked out the door.

"We're still joking right?!" Eren called while running to catch up to him, Levi only smirked.

~during 1st period~

"Welcome back to day two!" Ms. Nanaba said. She stopped when she saw Eren sit down. "I apologize for my behavior yesterday it was unprofessional." She then bowed.

Eren rolled his eyes and sighed "dont treat me any different. Just because I'm an abnormal doesn't mean you have to treat me special"

"Of course. Now onward with class." She replied while walking to the front of class.

~4th period art~

"Hello I'm you art teacher Ms. Nile. Today I'll assign partners and give you your assignment." (Of course Levi and Eren were paired up. But you knew that would happen.)

"Okay your assignment is to draw your partner. You have until the end of class to draw and color and present it." She said to the class.

Eren turned to Levi and took out his phone. "Pick a song" Levi sent him a questioning look. "What? Why?"

Eren chuckled "Just do it. It helps me out. I can draw a picture to any song." Levi smirked "Any song?"

Eren smirked back "Is that a challenge?" "Mhm" Levi took his phone before looking through his playlist and turned to 'Earned it' by The Weeknd.

"Challenge accepted." Eren looked at Levi before picking up his pencil, occasionally looking up at Levi. He quietly sung along, hoping Levi wouldn't hear. He didnt. Not yet at least.

Eren bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he idea came onto his paper. He watched as he sketched Levi, each piece coming into place. He finished and grabbed his pen to outline it. He quickly grabbed various art supplies and colored mindlessly.

Levi watched as Eren's eyes glemed as he drew and colored. His heart skipped a beat when Eren would bite his lip and flick his eyes to Levi, eyeing his body. Why did Levi feel this? He met Eren yesterday. He shook the thought and began to color his picture. He looked up when Eren sung above a whisper.

"Girl you're perfect. You're always worth it. And you deserve it. The way you work it. Cause girl you earned, earned it. Shit. Girl you earned it." Eren sung, a light smile present. Levi didnt know Eren could sing. It was beautiful. Levi put down his utensils, he was done.

"Time! Show your work!" Ms. Nile called to the class.

"You go first." Eren replied while taking out a headphone. Levi turned his canvas to show Eren sleeping in a bed of roses, they covered his nude form.

"That's better than mine!" Eren whined. "How would I know? You haven't showed me yours." Levi raised and eyebrow. Eren sighed and turned around his canvas.

Levi was on stage in a tux, he was singing. He had bandages wrapped around his eyes but the part over his left eye (right from his P.O.V) was being pulled off by him, showing a steel blue eye for the onlooker to see. The lighting was perfect, to color was so vivid. Levi was astonished.

"See mine isn't as good!" Eren pouted. "Shut up brat. That amazing! If you can't see that then you really need to give your art a second look Eren." Levi spilt out. His eyes widened when he saw Eren blush lightly. Did he cause that? It was kinda cute.

"O-okay. Thank you Levi." Eren smiled. Ms. Nile walked by. "Wow! You guys may be the best in class!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jean yelled. Once again he got duct tape to the mouth. The bell rung. And Eren offered to walk with Levi to P.E but Levi said he needed to stop and talk to Hanji.

~5th period P.E~

Eren walks to the gym locker room where he saw Armin slipping into his P.E shirt. "Armin?" The blonde turned around to see Eren.

"Eren! Your okay! I woke up and you were gone!" Armin hugged Eren in a bone crushing hug. "I'm fine, blanked out for a while but I'm good. I left with Levi, he was showing me around."

"Levi huh?" Armin smirked lightly, processing possible relationship outcomes. "Yea..." Eren raised an eyebrow. Armin smiled and handed Eren a hair tie. "Can you tie my hair back please?" Eren nodded before pulling his hair in a small ponytail.

"Gay!" Someone coughed behind them. Eren whipped his head around to glare. "What the fuck did you just say?!" Eren was quickly becoming irritated.

"Eren. Don't." Armin held his arm back. "Whats wrong with being gay?!" Eren was gay. "Why are you so mad? Why... Is the now famous abnormal Eren Jaeger as gay as a unicorn fucking a rainbow?" What?

"Maybe I am! You got a fucking problem" Eren clenched his fists until he left marks, his eyes were shifting golden. Armin was not going to lose him. Not again.

Armin slapped Eren as hard as he can across the cheek. Eren's eyes widened as he covered is quickly redning cheek. "Eren they didn't touch us. There is no need to pick unnecessary fights." Armin pretended like he was mad.

He was actually scared. There is no telling what could happen if Eren didnt willinging use that power. Eren understood and looked at the ground. Just then Levi walked in.

The two teens quickly walked out. Armin offered a hand to Eren. "Sorry Eren. I couldn't let you use it."

"I understand. You still hit like a bitch." Eren chuckled. Armin glared "Fuck you." Armin walked out laughing.

Eren took off his shoes and his pants before slipping on his basketball shorts. He then remembered that Levi had walked in. He looked over to ask what he saw only to see Levi already dressed, he was putting on his shirt.

But Eren starred in awe, Levi had an 8 pack. Eren so desperately wanted to lick ever muscle that made it up.

"Oi. Are you going to stop mentally fucking me and get dressed brat?" Levi smirked while closing his locker.

Eren blushed lightly. "I was not!" Levi raised an eyebrow. "Then what were you doing? Imagining me fucking you?" Levi had a monotone expression on his face. Why?! He was talking about having sex!

"No! And I'd top anyway." Eren took off his shirt. "I highly doubt it. I know you'd beg _me_ to fuck _you_ " Levi shrugged.

"By topping you mean you riding me, sure, but then I still technically top." Eren slipped is shirt on an put his other close in the locker before locking it.

"I'd make you come real fast that way. By the way you have to shower after class." Levi walked out the lockeroom.

Eren's eyes widened in horror. Did they just talk about what he think they did. Eren turned red and groaned. He walked out and stood by Armin, who grinned like an idiot.

"What?" Eren questioned. "Nothing. We're playing dodge ball. Your the captain." Armin's smile grew wider. It was starting to creep Eren out.

"Who's the captain for the other team?" Armin pointed behind Eren.

"Me brat." Levi cooed. "Are you kidding me?" Eren sighed.

"Don't be too down I promise I'll be gentle the first time" Levi grinned. Two could play at that game.

"No need. I'm fine with you being rough." Eren purred.

"Hmm... Interesting. I'll keep that in mind" Levi smirked and walked away.

Eren groaned. He did it again. "C'mon Armin. Let's go play dodgeball."

"OK! My name is Ouro. No need for the 'Mr.' And today we're playing dodge ball.

Eren stood in the middle of the floor on his team's side of the gym. "Levi's team go first."

"Armin listen to my order so I can keep you in as long as possible" Eren mumbled next to Armin and he nodded.

"I think we sho-" Armin began. "Dodge left!" Eren quickly bounded to the right and a dodgeball whisked between them.

"Brat has skills. Good" Levi smirked while spinning a dodge ball. "Armin, ball" Armin threw Eren a ball before he quickly chucked it. Levi ducked and it hit his teammate square in the face.

"Why, of course I do. I'm an abnormal after all" Eren bowed and a ball went over his head. "Don't be too cocky brat" Levi yelled across the gym. Eren was about to have a smug reply when he heard the guys from earlier chuckle at Levi's comment, obviously taking the words into a different meaning.

"Sure. Whatever" Eren ran to the left and pulled Armin to the ground. "Armin you gotta help me out buddy." Eren stomped on the ground and a rock wall came up an block four balls before disappearing.

"Is that all you go Levi?! I thought I said not to go easy!" Eren mentally growled when the two boys were in a uproar of laughter.

"Alright then Eren. Aim! Fire!" Everyone from Levi's team threw a ball towards Eren. Eren slowed time so they moved slowly. He took each ball and handed it to a teammate before paying time again.

"Too easy!" Eren threw a ball at Levi; who quickly disappeared. "Where-" Armin looked around. No one could see him but Eren could sense him. He was currently a raven he quickly changed back and threw a ball at Armin.

It was too fast for Eren to warn him. Too fast to use his magic. He ran and pushed Armin only to get a ball to the balls. "Aah! Fuck! Shit! Fucking cunt! Levi you asshole!" Eren wheezed and fell to the ground.

Levi shrugged "You got in the way" Eren still yelled "Aah! My balls! They exploded!" The whole class began to chuckle.

"My kids! Gone! Noooo!" The class began to be in a uproar. Eren leaned down so his face was covered. Eren laughed. "Dumbasses" suddenly a ball was aimed at everyone on Levi's teams balls even Levi didnt expect it.

"Eren wiped out an entire team! Eren's team wins!" Ouro yelled out. Eren's team cheered while Levi's team moaned in pain.

Eren sat up on his knees to look at Levi's team. "I win bitches! Eren wins... Fatality!" Eren smiled before standing. He looked at the time they had twenty minutes left which isn't at least ten minutes of shower time.

He limped over to Ouro. "Uh.. Can I go shower early?" Eren asked while trying to ignore the sting of his balls. "Class isn't over yet. May I ask why?" Eren scratched his ear and lowered his voice.

"I'm gay. So showering with a bunch of guys..." Eren trailed off, obviously embarrassed. "Oh. Say no more. Go shower. Nice meeting you today Eren." He smiled at Eren. Eren nodded before limping to the locker room.

"Oi, Jaeger! Where you going brat?" Levi laid on his side while cupping his balls in pain. "Shower." Eren rolled his eyes.

"C'mon! Let's go another round!" Levi sat up. "Fuck you Ackerman" Eren walked off into the locker room.

~.~.~

Eren quickly grabbed his stuff and walked out as the other guys walked in. Next was lunch so he decided to walk off himself. He found a good table where he and all of his friends could sit. He had a good ten minutes so he decided to take a nap. Bad mistake.

As soon as he fell asleep he lifted his head up and opened his eyes. Except they were golden. He grabbed his art book an pencil before turning to a new page and mindlessly drawing what he saw. He drew two kids they were leaving a candy shop and it was raining.

He couldn't tell much. Since he wasn't fully asleep instead he was napping and he couldn't get all the information. He began to draw the first kid, which he recognized as himself. He draws himself in almost every memory. This was different though, he was... Happy.

This startled the dazed Eren. He drew faster. The memory coming unto his paper quicker. He was happy but something dark was present it the picture. He kept drawing, he drew the next child. He was so familiar, his dark hair, short body, undercut, and perminate bored expression.

Eren's eyes widened. "Levi?!" He whispered out before exhaling and letting his eyes shift back green. "Eren!" Armin shook Eren awake again.

"Ah!" Eren shot his head up and looked at all of his friends. He became dizzy and felt sick. "Eren?!" Mikasa questioned. "I need food. Quickly" she nodded and got up to grab his food.

"Eren. What did you see?" Armin questioned quietly. Only Armin knew. Eren shook his head "I-it isn't possible... I couldn't have known... H-him." Eren quickly closed his book and stood he grabbed his food from Mikasa who was walking back to the table.

Eren shoved his stuff in his back pack and shoved his sandwich and drink in his backpack but opened his chips. Next he had music which was downstairs. He quickly began to desend down the stairs.

"I've known him before? How? How could I forget? I never forget my memories... Not even from _that_ time!" Eren wasn't paying attention and fell down the stairs but before he hit them he felt arms around him. They were comforting and warm.

He looks up and saw Levi with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" Eren just stared wide eyed.

Levi rolled his eyes and stood Eren up. "Its lunch time. What are you doing going downstairs?" Eren shook his head of his jumbled thoughts.

"Just heading to my next class early" it was the truth. In some sort. "Is that why you left P.E so early?" Levi cocked his head to one side.

"I-I have to go. Bye Levi." Eren quickly ran down the stairs. Levi stood there for a little bit before shrugging and going up the stairs.

Eren sat by the class room door. No way. No way he could have know Levi. Not this lifetime.

~6th period music~

Eren stared at he picture. It was like his mind knew but it was covered. Like someone was trying to smother it but it continued to fight against it. Why we he draw this? He never saw this memory before.

"Hey brat." Eren quickly closed his book and shoved it in his bag. He turned to see Levi sitting next to him. Why couldn't he remember...

"Oh, hi Levi. Wait. Your in this class too!" Eren exclaimed. "I told you this this morning." Levi tsk'd. "Yea but you also said that we're robing a bank. Its kinda hard to believe you." Eren shrugged.

"Well I am in this class too" Levi replied before their teacher Mr. Pixis came in.

 _ **(Okay, while proof reading this I realized it sounded a lot like what happens in the story 'Unknown Figuers' by backstorkesforereridays. Its not, nor am I trying to copy it. I had this idea since I first thought about starting this book. I'm not saying she copied me. *how could you if I didn't even post it yet. Your stupid Neko* but while in my writers block I read her book and realized the idea was similar. I apologize for that or if you believe I was trying to copy her. But this situation effects something later in the story. Trust me. Anyway on with the story.)**_

"Okay class! I'm going to pair you up with your partners for the year." Mr. Pixis said before looking on his sheet an drinking some wine straight from the bottle.

"Are you suppose to be drinking that?" Armin questioned. "No. But no one needs to find out now do they?" Pixis rubbed the end of his mustache.

"Okay you partners are Jean and Marco, Armin and Erwin, Mikasa and Annie, Reiner and Berltodt, Sasha and Connie, Hanji and Mike, Ymir and Christa and finally Eren and Levi." (Also the ships of this book. Even if you don't ship it just go with it)

"Really." Eren commented. He wasn't even surprised. "You have until next week Friday to come up with two songs to sing and dance to" Pixis smiled while downing another gulp of wine. The class started to chatter with possibilities.

"Hold up Pixis, I know you. What's the catch?" Levi raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course you would figure me out. The catch is one of the songs has to be a tease." Picks smiled.

"A tease?" Levi raised a brow. "A tease?!" Eren yelled. "A TEASE?!" the class yelled in unison. "A tease." Pixis confirmed while taking a sip of wine.

"I guess I could ask her..." Levi rubbed his chin. Hanji and Erwin ran to Levi. "Levi! Tell me your doing it! C'mon Levi its been so long!" Hanji grabbed his hands and pleaded. "C'mon Levi. Please?" Erwin asked.

Levi sat for a moment thinking. "Alright you shitty brats. I'll do it." Levi quickly covered his ears as Hanji let out a large squeal. "Oh I can't wait!" She blushed madly.

"Do you have anywhere you have to be after school Eren?" Levi looked over at Eren who was looking at his art book again. He quickly closed it opon hearing his name "Huh?!"

Levi frowned "Listen when people are taking brat" Levi flicked Eren's nose. "Ow! Okay! Duck!" Eren pulled Levi down before a knife was chucked at the board.

"What the hell Mikasa!" Eren sat up and glared at his sister. "That chibi flicked you" a black aura spread around her and caused everyone to move a seat over.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Levi turned around to glare.

Both glares equally fought against each other. "You two~ stop~" Eren whined while waving and arm in front of them to snap the out of their glare match.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Levi still glared until Eren poked his cheek repeatedly. "I'm his sister. Who are you _dwarf_?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm his roommate an I'm in all of his classes. I'm older than him so that also makes me his Senpai." Levi glared.

"I don't worship you nor have I ever called you Senpai!" Eren pouted. "Don't be a brat about it." Levi flicked his nose again and ducked.

"Can you tell your yandere ass sister to stop fucking throwing knives at me!" Levi looked over at Eren who, once again, was looking at his book.

"Huh? Mikasa stop trying to kill Levi please" Eren pleaded. "Tell him to stop touching you." Mikasa growled at her brother.

"Mikasa! I'm not a baby anymore. Stop treating me like one" Eren groaned. "Does anyone else realize that our teacher is unconscious?" Armin pointed at Pixis who was face down on his desk.

"He'll be like that until he bell rings. So you could stay here and hear him snore or leave now" Levi got up and grabbed his back pack. "C'mon brat, let go. I need to talk to an old friend."

He grabbed Eren by the hand an pulled him towards the door. Eren pulled up a ball of vines around them. "Wha-? Eren!" Levi complained only to realize Mikasa kept throwing knives and Eren kept using his power to keep the vines up.

"Mikasa! Stop!" Eren yelled. "I don't trust him!" Mikasa growled back. "Fucking stop! Your making him use too much power!" Levi yelled when he noticed Eren's eyes flutter closed. He fell asleep.

As soon as he did the vines dropped and Levi wrapped them in a ball of ice. "Let my brother go!" Mikasa was being irrational.

"Mikasa your being irrational" Armin pulled he arms down. (See?) Levi transported them to his car. "Brat? Brat wake up." He shook Eren awake and he opened his eyes, but they were golden. "Eren?"

~.~.~

 _"Levi! Levi come on I want candy!" Little Eren skipped down the side walk with Levi after coming back form school._

 _"Are you sure?" Levi looked up at the sky. "Looks like its gonna rain soon" Levi looked down at the bright green gleaming eyes._

 _"Please Levi!" Eren pouted. Levi smiled "Fine brat. Lets hurry home or our moms will worry." The two boys went into the shop and looked around._

 _"Levi? What's your favorite type of chocolate?" Eren turned around to see Levi starring at the rain. "Probably Milk Chocolate and caramel" Levi nodded at his discission._

 _Eren quickly grabbed it and paid for it. He pulled out his umbrella and put on his jacket. He walked over to Levi and put his chocolate in his pocket._

 _"Eren? What's this?" Levi commented when they were outside and under the umbrella. "I bought you one! For being an amazing friend!" Eren beamed._

 _Levi ruffled his hair "Thanks brat". Eren stopped when he heard a mewl. "Did you do that Levi?" Eren looked down the alley way where they stood. "Do what?" Levi turned to see Eren run and kneal by the cat._

 _"He's badly hurt. I'll heal him." Eren shifted_ _his eyes golden and began to rub the cat. "Grab it!" Levi yelled. "Huh?" Eren became scared at the sudden mood change._

 _Levi grabbed Eren and pulled him so his back was to his chest and sat against the alley wall. "L-Levi?!" Eren began to shake. What was going on?_

 _Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's and his arms around Eren. "Close your eyes!" Levi ordered. Eren could sense something coming. "No! Levi! What's happening?! Who's coming?!" Eren began to cry._

 _"Shit." Levi covered Eren's eyes. "Levi! Let me go! Let me see!" Eren thrashed around even though the cat rested in his lap._

 _"No Eren! I don't want you to see them! I don't want you to even remember their faces!" Levi wrapped his limbs around Eren tighter, keeping him in place._

 _"Levi..." Eren stop thrashing around and slumped into Levi's embrace. The darkness was getting closer, a few seconds and it'd be shown._

 _Levi kissed the base of Eren's head. "Eren. If something happens..." Levi began chocking back tears. He was a little kid and he knew his life and the life of someone he cared about a lot was in danger. "Nothing will Levi! We'll be fine!" Eren tried to smile but his body shook so violently with fear._

 _They were here, the darkness. "If anything happens know that I love-"_

 _~.~.~_

"Levi!" Eren sat up in the car to see Levi on his phone. They were outside a dance studio. "Your awake now?"

~.~.~

 _ **Continued on Part 2.**_

 _ **~.~.~**_

 _ **Hello! It been so long! I read the reviews and ideas and loved them! Thank you so much! I have the story planned out now and will update it more often. (It'll be hard since I'm in the process of 4 books and a one shot) but thank you guys who told me to keep going! I can't wait to hear the reviews! Senpai loves you!**_


	4. School, Dancing and Tacos (2)

_**I got so much amazing feedback! And quickly too! I'm glad you guys enjoy it. This chapter is the start and bloom of Levi and Eren's relationship. Sorry if it goes too fast for your liking. But I need to introduce the villan eventually and they need to be dating when that happens. Plus...who wouldn't want to get to the smut quicker? *inner mind* well Neko, not every is a yaoi obsessed fangirl like you. Mind if you don't stfu... Uh... Enjoy!**_

"How long was I asleep?" Eren began when they got out the car. He made sure to grab his backpack that had his art supplies.

"About 35 minutes." Levi shrugged and opened the door before walking to the counter. There they were met with a strawberry blonde girl.

"Levi!" She came and hugged him. "Hey Petra" he hugged her back. Eren had to look away, he felt a little ping of jealousy. Regardless of if he fully remembered it or not, he had a past with Levi.

"And who is this?" Eren was pulled out of his silent rant when she spoke. "Oh. I'm Eren. Nice to meet you Petra." Eren smiled even though he felt like running for the hills.

"Nice yo meet ya! Now what can I do for you guys on this Tuesday afternoon?" She leaned back on the counter.

"Music assignment. Pixis's catch was one of the songs had to be a tease." Levi shrugged.

"So your doing it?!" She replied, her eyes gleaming. Eren once again looked away. "Yea. I haven't been here since summer. Could use a little practice" Levi also pointed at Eren who stared at a dead flower.

"Follow me." She turned to begin walking but stopped when neither Levi nor Eren followed her. She turned around to see Levi starring at Eren as he brought the plant to life.

"There. Much better." Eren smiled and turned around to see Levi furrowing his brows in concentration. He's seen that before. Call it déja vu.

"Your an abnormal too?" She smiled. "Uh... Yea" Eren scratched the back of his neck. That run for the hills didn't seem so bad.

"Nice to meet another person with extravagant power like Levi. Now, may you guys follow me?" She smiled and walked towards a room at the end of the hall.

"Hey Levi?" Eren whispered. "Hmm?" Levi hummed in response. "What are we doing? Everyone seemed to know but me. I feel kinda left out." Eren pouted.

"You'll see" Levi smirked. Eren felt a little uneasy. Petra opened the door and it opened to a big studio with mirrors lining the walls and poles in the middle of the room.

"Pole dancing?!" Eren nearly fainted. "Yeah!" Petra spun around the pole.

"Nope." Eren walked towards the door only to fall. "What the?!" He looked at his feet to see hem tied with rope.

"Bondage. Still could be tighter" Levi rubbed his chin. "Levi! Let me go!" Eren tried to pull them off only to get his hands tied too.

"How would you know. You never even tried" Levi walked by the pole and walked in a circle. "Ugh! Fine. I don't wanna fail" Eren rolled his eyes.

"Great" Levi swung on the pole and hung upside down. "Are you going to untie me?" Eren raised his tied hands.

"Not yet" Levi stared at Eren. "What's your recommendation on how to pole dance?" Eren laid on his side. (He fell over)

"Hmm..." Levi slid down the pole and unto his feet. "Start by getting their attention" Levi walked around the pole while swaying his hips. Levi smirked when he saw Eren watching closely.

"Once you've got it" Levi swung up the pole and back upside down. "Give them a show." Eren felt a memory coming up.

"Uh... Levi?" Eren shook a little. "Yea?" Levi slid down the pole. "Remember what happened to me on the first day?" Eren looked at Levi and his eyes shifted between green and golden.

"Shit. You okay?" Levi ran to him. "Untie me and bring me my backpack" Levi pulled the rope off and drug Eren his backpack.

"Move away and don't look at the book." Eren pulled out a pencil and flipped to a clean page. "What? Ere-" Levi began.

"Levi move please." Levi stepped away and Eren's eyes shifted golden. "Alright memory. What do you have to show me?"

~.~.~

 _"I got it!" Eren ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Ackerman!" He smiled. "Hello Eren. Is your mom here?"_

 _"In the kitchen!" She called from up the stairs. "Where's Levi? I need to tell him something." Eren blushed lightly._

 _"Oh yea! He's waiting down at the tree by the ocean for you." She ruffed his hair. "Really?! Mama can I go?!" He ran up the stairs to the kitchen where his mom was._

 _"As long as your back by dinner." He smiled. "Thanks mama! I'll be back!" Eren ran out the house._

 _"Sweet little boy. I wonder what he had to tell Levi." She sipped some of her tea._

 _Eren ran down the street to the hill. He kept running until he saw the tree at the edge. Under the tree he saw..._

 _"Levi!" Eren ran closer. Levi lifted his head up but didn't see Eren._

 _"Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi!" Eren chanted. Levi turned to see Eren but only when he jumped on him._

 _"Oi! Brat. Your gonna knock us into the water. And I can't swim" Levi rolled his eyes._

 _"I can swim! I'd save you! And give you mouth to mouth" Eren made kissig noises and moved toward Levi._

 _"Gross! I don't know where your mouth has been! You've probably been kissing other girls" Levi looked away and Eren stopped._

 _"I do not!" Eren pouted. "Kissing other boys?" Levi raised an eyebrow. "No" Eren pouted._

 _"Your lips are still nasty" Levi looked away and Eren pecked his cheek. "Haha! I got a kiss!" Levi turned red._

 _"If you were to like someone and wanted them to like you back... How would you do it?" Eren sat down by Levi under the tree._

 _"I'd get their attention" Levi looked at the sun setting in the distance. "Once I had it I'd give them a show" Levi smiled._

 _"Levi!" Eren waved a hand in front of Levi. "Huh?" Levi looked over at Eren. He was spinning and dancing. "A show!" Eren giggled._

 _"So you like me?" Levi smirked. Eren nodded. "I like you too brat." Levi leaned back only for Eren to assault his face with kisses._

 _"Stop! Eren haha stop!" Levi giggled. Eren kissed his nose and he turned a deep red. "You like being kissed on your nose?!" Eren's eyes gleamed._

 _"N-no" Levi stuttered. Eren kept kissing his nose. "Okay! Okay please stop." Eren nodded and laid on Levi's lap while looking at the sunset._

 _"Did I give you a show?" Eren looked at Levi. "Yea brat. You did." Levi looked down and smiled._

 _~.~.~_

Eren exhaled and looked down at his book. It was exactly what he saw. It was him and Levi under the tree.

"You okay?" Eren looked up when he saw Levi. Eren pulled out some cookies from his backpack. "I need to eat" Eren laughed. Levi is just like he used to be.

"What was that?" Levi sat in front of Eren. "Petra-san may you leave us for a little bit?" Petra nodded and left.

Eren offered Levi a cookie. "Promise not to tell?" Levi nodded. "Honestly I don't know what it is. I can see anything. Willingly or not."

"What do you see?" Eren thought about it. "Memories, past, present, future, ideas. Anything really. There is no order to it." Eren pack his cookies back in his backpack.

"Did I cause it? It happened right after I talked to you." Levi frowned slightly. "You triggered it. It was happy anyway. Plus..." Eren poked his nose.

"I know where you liked to be kissed. I could use it against you." Eren paused before putting his book back in his back pack and standing.

"Are we going to practice anything today?" Eren turned on his heel to see Levi starring at the ground. "Levi? You okay?" Levi looked up.

"I'm fine. I just feel like you've known that before" Levi smiled and stood. "I'm hungry." Eren walked around a pole.

"You just had cookies" Levi pointed towards his backpack. "That's to make sure I don't pass out and become sick. Learnt that the hard way. What did you guys have for dinner yesterday?"

"I didnt eat but I think the others had noodles." Levi shrugged. "Well tonight we're having... Tacos!" Eren spun in a circle.

"Tacos?" Levi raised a brow. "Tacos!" Eren exclaimed. "I dont see why not. Let's go. Tomorrow we'll go over songs and routine." Levi handed Eren his back pack.

Eren and Levi walked back and said their goodbyes to Petra. "Can we stop at a coffee shop?" Eren asked while looking out the window.

"Sure. Why though?" Levi kept looking at the road. "I need more sugar or I'll fall asleep. If I do the memories will come stronger and I may move and talk." Eren looked through his other art book of art not memories for a clean page.

"So this has happened for awhile?" Levi questioned. Eren started unconsciously sketching Levi. "Since my mom got sick" Eren shrugged.

"Is she okay?" Levi looked over for a second. "She's dead. She always wanted to see a better place." Eren smiled at the memory of her.

"I'm sorry." Levi whispered. "Its okay. Its been a lot of time to cope with it." Eren looked over at Levi before going back to sketching him.

"Why did you begin to draw it?" Levi questioned while parking at the shop. "I love drawing, it was kinda of an outlet so I wouldn't go mad. _He_ is a douche" Eren frowned.

"He?" Levi raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry. I doubt anyone of you'll would actually meet him." Eren dropped his tone.

"If you were to meet, him don't listen to him. He'll only tell you bad memories that you've tried to forget so think of good memories." Eren climbed out the car, he didn't expect to be there long so he didn't need his backpack.

"What does he see?" Levi questioned quietly before following Eren up to the counter. "Hello. What would you like today?" The worker asked once Eren got to the counter.

"Can I have a Vanilla Iced Coffee with whipped cream and drizzles of chocolate and caramel syrup please." Eren's eyes gleamed.

"And for you sir?" Levi looks up from the ground. "Iced Mocha please." The worker nodded before starting the order.

"Oh! Levi can I borrow your keys so I can get my wallet?" Levi nodded and handed Eren his keys. "Thanks" Eren walked out to Levi's car.

He looked inside his backpack for his wallet hen something told him to look at his book. He immediately opened to the page of him and Levi at the candy shop.

 _"Hello Eren. Missed me?" He_ spoke up. Eren gripped his hair in pain. "No! What do you want?" Eren growled.

 _"I wanna show you something. Y'know that boy Levi? He lied. He promised to protect you, and failed! Hey Eren, still feel dirty?" He_ chuckled, causing Eren to cringe. His head felt like it was being split in half.

"What do you mean?." Eren cried out. _"I'll show you. Sleep well Eren~" He_ laughed and faded away. Eren's headache begin to go away.

"Eren? You okay?" Eren whipped his head around to see Levi. "Yeah. I'm fine... Wait. Why did you lay for my drink?" Eren play pouted.

"Cause its my apology. For causing you memory trigger." Levi handed Eren his coffee and sat down. Eren took a big gulp.

"So sweet and creamy" Eren licked the whipped cream off his straw. "I don't like my coffee that sweet." Levi replied while taking a sip of his on.

"Try some." Eren handed Levi his cup and watched as Levi took a sip. "Good huh?" Eren laughed. Levi nodded before taking out the staw and licking the whipped cream off.

"Hey! My whipped cream!" Eren reached for his cup but Levi handed Eren his. "Try it." He mumbled before taking another sip of Eren's coffee.

Eren rolled his eyes and leaned forward to take a sip. "Good. But not sweet enough. Can I have my coffee back. Unless you want me to fall asleep~" Eren sung.

Levi handed him his cup back. "Deep throat" Eren mumbled while sipping his cup. "How'd you know?" Levi smirked and Eren chocked on his whipped cream.

"Shut up." Eren looked out the widow, a slight blush present.

~.~.~

"We're having tacos for dinner!" Eren spoke up once everyone was in the living room. "We are!" Sasha's eyes gleamed. Eren took a step back.

"Yea. Me and Levi are going to get the ingredients. Armin your coming with us." Armin nodded and walked towards them.

"I'm coming too." Mikasa spoke up. "No" Levi turned around and glared. "I don't trust you alone with my brother." She walked in front of Levi.

"Why? Your afraid he's going to fall for me? Cause its too late" Levi smirked. "Uh... Armin will be there" Eren tried to speak up.

"And what would makes you think that?" She crossed her arms over her chest. He smirked. "This." He grabbed Eren's chin and pulled him into a kiss.

Eren's eyes widened in shock. He unconsciously began to kiss back only for Levi to pull away. "Any objections to that Eren?" Levi licked his lips.

"I...uh..nh...fuhhh..." Eren turned red. "You. Bastard!" Mikasa growled. "C'mon shitty glasses, your coming too. Erwin your in charge." Hanji jumped over the couch and followed Levi out the door.

Armin quickly grabbed Eren's backpack before pulling his friends out the door. Armin sat behind Levi, Eren sat in the middle and Mikasa sat behind Hanji.

"So... This is fun." Armin tried to break the silence. Eren pulled out his art book and flipped to a clean page. "What to draw?" Eren poked his chin with his pencil.

"Draw me!" Hanji turned around to look at Eren. "Uh... Hanji. Your hair is to crazy to me to draw every strand" Eren laughed.

"Draw me." Mikasa spoke up. "Mikasa your eyes are to fierce for me to possibly draw." Eren smiled nervously.

"How about me?" Armin spoke up. "Same problem as Hanji". "Draw me" Levi looked at Eren through the rear view mirror.

"I've already have" Eren lightly blushed. "Then let's listen to music!" Hanji took the aux cord and hooked up her phone and turned to the first song before turning it all the way up.

 _ **Shawty had them apple bottom jeans!** _ She sung out. _**Boots with the fur, with the fur!**_ Armin joined in. _**The whole club was looking at her!** _ They sung together.

 _ **She hit the floor, she hit the floor! Next thing you know!...**_ They both looked at Eren. _**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low!**_ Eren sung out.

Levi unplugged her phone. "First of all, who the fuck said you get the aux cord shitty glasses? Second of all, if your going to play something make it good. None of that bullshit." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Can I have the aux cord?" Eren looked in his backpack for his phone. "Don't play any bullshit like her." Levi motioned to Hanji.

Eren nodded and plugged in his phone before turning to a song. "Armin, Mikasa. I'll sing first. Sing with me?" Eren hovered his thumb over the play button.

Armin and Mikasa nodded. "You to Hanji. If you know the words" Hanji smiled "Of course Eren" Eren nodded before clicking play.

 _ **Slow down, grab the wall. Wiggle like you tryna make yo ass fall off, Hella thick, I wanna smash em all. Speed up gas pedal. (Gas pedal [x6])** _ they all sung together. Levi rolled his eyes.

 ** _Black money let them hoes say amen. I'm just tryna make it clear boy Ray-Bans. I'm a great man, woah say it friend. I play a whole night DJ amen._ ** Eren sung first.

 ** _Room full of boppers, tell em give me topper. Beat it, beat it up. Now no one hit the coppers. I'm S-A-G-E, who would like to know? Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum large me in ya throat._** Mikasa spoke up next.

 ** _Heh._** Armin chuckled, indicating he'd go next. _**(A/N: In this story Armin is all sweet and innocent but he's also kind of a bad ass. So he is partially OC. Keep reading) West-side, baby, do what you do. You gotta tell what that shit do. Its, pretty n***a mobbing, just the way that I grew. I'd be steppin up in the club, then make em drop to my shoe.**_ Armin finished his part only for Hanji to speak next.

 ** _Are you mad cause I spoon?, but I don't give a fork. Silverware a n***a out if he actin a poor sport. Use a door, grab a girl, and get a yankin. Got a booty like hoops, I'm tryna make it, woah._** Hanji laughed when she finished.

Levi pulled out the cord. "Levi~ that was a good song." Eren complained. "Stop whining. We're at the store. Get out" Levi got out the car and followed Hanji into the store.

"Okay. Split up. Armin go get tomatos and lettuce. Mikasa get ground beef. Hanji go get cheese. Me and Levi got the rest." Eren spoke. Everyone nodded but Armin still needed to pull Mikasa away.

"Levi. About earlier... Why did you kiss me?" Eren blushed as he spoke. "Why? You didn't like it?" Levi looked at Eren from over his shoulder as he walked down the isle.

"I liked it. It was too quick, you pulled back before I could kiss you back." Eren looked away. "Then next time it'll be longer." Levi smirked before turning down another isle.

"Next time?!..." Eren turned a deep shade of red.

~.~.~

(Continued in part 3)

 _ **Hey. I missed you guys! Sorry I haven't updated. I don't have my tablet and typing on my phone is too hard. I'm borrowing a friends tablet but only for right now. I promise I'll update everything when I get it back. Including Heartbeats like drums and 50 Shades of Riren. Speaking of that... Damn! A lot of y'all loved chapter one! I'll make sure to update *winks* I miss y'all! Enjoy your Thanksgiving!**_


	5. Old memories DONT die hard

_**Yep, I'm updating this again. Okay, truth time. There are trigger warnings. I'll show when to skip (if you can't handle it. Not saying your a wimp, shit just can't be handled ik how you feel) by stars (**) if you can't handle the trigger than skip when you see the first star and continue when you see the next one. I love y'all, don't hate me. I give you Chapter 4: Old memories DONT die hard.**_

 _ **~.~.~**_

 _ ***TRIGGER WARNINGS*: Rape (of a child) (oral and anal)**_

 _ **~.~.~**_

"We're back!" Eren called out as he set the bags on the counter. Sasha was the first one to show up.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" She stared to drool. "We have to prepare it first Sasha." Armin set down his bags with a tired huff.

"But I'm hungry!" She rubbed her stomach as an indication. "She ate a whole bag of Doritos to herself ten minutes ago!" Connie walked in complaining.

"Your just mad cause you didn't get any." She stuck out her tongue. "Look up" Connie smirked. Sasha looked up to see a potato just out of reach. She ran after it when it began to circle around the room.

"A potato flew around my room before you came in-" Eren began singing. "Shut it." Mikasa came in and set her bags on the opposite counter.

"Please." Levi came in next with Hanji behind him. "Alright. Fuck, I get it.." Eren pouted.

"Let just put everything up and start dinner okay?" Armin tied his hair hack and began to take the groceries out the bags and put them in the pantry.

"And stop teasing her Connie." He added with a roll of the eyes.

Eren began taking out all the meats. They bought extra food for the rest of the week as well. Eren ordered them neatly in the freezer before taking the fruits and veggies and putting them in fridge.

After about ten minutes of shuffling and organizing, everything was put away but the ingredients for the tacos.

"Levi is cooking the ground beef, Armin is slicing the lettuce and tomato; Mikasa is making the taco shells, I'm grading the cheese, Erwin is cooking the Mexican rice and refried beans. So... Oh, and everyone else is in charge of picking their spot and how many tacos they want." Eren spoke while grabbing a bowl, cheese grater and cheese.

He brought a chair to the counter and began grating the cheese. Armin grabbed a cutting board and knife before grabbing the tomatoes and lettuce and joining Eren at the counter.

Mikasa took all the shells out the bag before getting a spare plate. She set the skillet on the stove and turned to to 7 before pouring enough cooking oil to fill the bottom.

Levi set the ground beff in another skillet and chopped up the meat before letting it simmer. "Eren?" Armin leaned over and spoke quietly.

"Huh?" Eren hummed. "Did you _see_ anything today?" Armin whispered before he looked back at the vegetables he was cutting.

"Yea, Levi triggered it. But I'm fine now." Eren whispered back and smiled reassuringly.

"Levi what?" Levi looked over. "Just talking about something I _saw_ today." Eren looked at him expectantly.

"Speaking of which-" Levi began.

"Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Gotta lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you, then I know you won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead."

Eren sung and looked back at the cheese he was currently grating. Armin looked at him, then Levi and back at him before nodding.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Eren, have you been watching Pretty Little Liars again?" Mikasa raised a brow. "No. The song just fit the moment." Eren shrugged.

Armin nudged him, when Eren turned Armin mouthed 'Tell me later.' Eren nodded. "Well look who's back." Jean walked in while shuffling a deck of cards.

"I knew I could smell a horse. What do you want Jean?" Eren didn't even bother to look up. "I'm bored and I want to play a game." Jean sat on the couch behind them.

"Well I'm busy. Go ask Marco to play with you." Eren changed the angle of the cheese he was grating.

"Marco is taking a nap and he looks too adorable to wake up." Jean pouted. "Well once again, I'm busy horseshit."

Eren's brows furrowed in irritation. "Oh, the game I want to play won't be played now. I just want to tell you about it." Jean shuffled the deck again.

Eren grabbed another block of cheese and started to grate it. "I'm all ears." He grumbled, Jean wasn't going to leave him alone any time soon.

"Its called Prank or Dare." Jean smirked. "Don't you mean Truth or Dare?" Armin spoke up. "Nope, its Prank or Dare." Jean corrected.

"How do you play?" Levi found the name quite interesting. "Simple, you are given a dare. If you do it then you get a point. If you don't then you get brutally pranked by the other person." Jean shrugged.

"The person with the most points get to make the final prank against the other." Jean leaned back on the couch.

"And why would I play that bullsiht?" Eren turned around to show how little he truly cared about Jean being in his presence.

"I don't know, just because. I believe you're too scared to do it." He chuckled. "I'll play." Eren mumbled. "Huh? What was that Jaeger?" Jean leaned forward.

Eren turned around all the way. "I said I'll play your stupid ass game. But don't cry like I bitch when I prank you so hard, you'll wish you stayed your horse looking ass in your room." Eren smirked.

"You're on." Jean stood and walked by Eren. "My first dare is to let Levi take a bite of your taco and you repeat. Think of it as an indirect kiss." Jean whispered before walking away.

"Bye Jaeger! I'll be watching to see if you do it!" Jean laughed and disappeared down the hall. "That motherfucker." Eren glared and turned back to grate the cheese.

"What did he say?" Levi stirred the meat again. Eren dropped his head on the counter. "Why did I do this?"

~.~.~

Eren stood at the counter, making his plate after Levi and him finished everyone else's plate. Jean was starring at him, waiting for him to do it.

Eren wasn't going to give up. Not on the first dare. "You put salsa on your tacos?" Levi questioned. "Yea, why? Never had it?" Eren licked the spoon and set it in the sink.

"Nope. I normally stop at sour cream." Levi shrugged. "Here." Eren lifted the taco to Levi and held his hand under his chin.

"Take a bite, it's really good." Eren smiled, he could see Jean starring out the corner of his eye. Levi took a bite and licked his lips free of salsa. (Damn I'm hungry now (^~^) )

"Not bad." Eren nodded in agreement and took a bite of the same taco before setting it on his plate. Levi took a taco off his plate.

"Levi!" Eren complained when he finished chewing his food. "I want it. And here." Levi lifted the taco he made to Eren who took a bite.

Levi wiped the sour cream from the corner of Eren's mouth before licking his thumb. Eren blushed. "Here." Levi handed him a taco. "My apology."

Eren raised a brow. "For what?" Levi sat down on the couch and motioned for Eren to follow. "Several things." Eren sat between Levi and Jean.

"Well Jean?" Eren smirked. "You get a point for that indirect ki-" Eren covered his mouth. "Shut up."

Eren leaned by Jean's ear. "I dare you to French kiss Marco for 15 seconds in front of everyone." He leaned back and took a bite from his taco.

"Really?" Jean rolled his eyes. "C'mere Marco." He set down his plate and motioned Marco towards him. Marco sat next to him and Jean quickly pulled the front of Marco's shirt.

Jean smashed their lips together. Marco's eyes widened as Jean bit his lower lip and slipped his tongue in. They kissed like that for 20 seconds before they broke apart.

Marco sat, star strucked. "Gotta try harder than that Jaeger." Jean chuckled. Jean leaned forward next to Eren.

"I dare you to sit in Levi's lap." Jean whispered. "Am I allowed to ask first?" Eren blushed lightly. "Nope. Just go for it. Unless you're too scared." Jean chuckled.

Eren rolled his eyes before turning to Levi and taking his plate out his hands. He sat sideways in Levi's lp and leaned on him.

Everyone stopped talking, the room was silent. "Uh... Brat?" Levi cocked his head to the side. Eren hummed and took a bite of his taco.

"Can I have my plate back?" Levi asked. Eren raised his head. "You don't mind me sitting on your lap?" Eren handed him he plate.

"No, but I think Mikasa does." Levi shrugged and wrapped his arms around Eren to adjust him in his lap before continuing to eat.

"Eren... What the hell are you doing?" Mikasa growled. Eren was so fucking dead. "He moved to make room for Marco." Jean defended before mouthing 'Two points for Jaeger'.

He looked over at Levi. "Aren't I heavy?" Levi shook his head. He waited until Mikasa wasn't looking and leaned by his ear.

"As weird as it is, it just feels... Right, to have you in my lap." Levi whispered before leaning back. Eren face darkens to a deep red.

~.~.~

"Armin, please don't make me!" Eren pleaded. He stood, freshly out the showers, in his pajamas, book and pencil in hand.

"Eren you know you have to." Armin spoke softly. Eren shook his head. "Its bad, I know it is! I don't want to see it Armin! I'm... So afraid." A tear slipped down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Eren, I'm sorry you have to deal with and see these things. But you know _he_ will not leave you alone until you see it." Armin hugged his friend.

"Levi is in it." Eren spoke so softly, Armin almost missed it. "What?" Armin stepped back to see his friend's face.

"All the memories im seeing now, he's in it. I've known him before, but I don't remember. Its from this lifetime! How the hell can I not remember?!" Eren gripped his brown locks.

"Are you sure? Maybe it was a different lifetime?" Armin tapped his chin as he thought.

"No, as soon as I saw him... I knew he seemed so familiar. Not from a different lifetime, but from this one." Eren sat on his bed, sleep was overpowering him.

"Shit, I'm getting sleepy. Armin... Please... Don't... Make me see..." Eren closed his eyes and fell back on his pillow as sleep overcame him.

"I hope you'll make it through this." Armin yawned and climbed on the top bunk.

 _"The nightmare has begun..." He_ chuckled.

~.~.~

 _"Leave him alone!" Levi wrapped his arms around Eren as best as possible. "Levi?!" Eren tried his best to pry the pale hands of Levi off his face._

 _The first guy yanked Levi, almost ripping his last grip on Eren. "Let me go you bastards!" Levi roared. "Eren run! Run home!" Levi pleaded as they pulled on his clothes._

 _Eren quickly stood and ran towards the other end of the alleyway. As soon as he got there, he was blocked by other men._

 _Eren stood still, fear ran through his head and adrenaline rushed through his veins. He started to punch, kick, scream and scratch to get by._

 _One of the guys grabbed Eren's hair and pulled him over towards Levi. "Let him go!" Levi tried to break free to comfort Eren as tears streamed down his face._

 _ ***** Eren's eyes widened in horror as the men pulled at his school pants, effectively pulling them off him. "Stop! Please!" Eren begged._

 _"Eren! Close your eyes!" Levi shouted as they forcefully pulled Levi out of his clothes. They were so cold, it was still raining and they were only left in their school shirt._

 _"What do you bastards want? Are you really gonna rape two little school boys?!" Levi growled when his hair was pulled._

 _"Why not? The tighter the better." One guy spoke while kneeding Eren's ass. He whimpered in fear and kept his eyes closed._

 _"You fucking pigs!" Levi yelled out, hoping, praying someone will see or hear. It was raining, everyone would be inside seeking shelter. That's exactly why they struck now._

 _"You talk too fucking much." Another man grabbed Levi's face, forcing Levi to look at him. "Ow! Stop!" Eren screamed when the man began to finger him._

 _"If I don't then it'll hurt more." He quickly pushed two fingers deep inside Eren. "Ow! Please stop! It hurts! It hurts so bad!" Eren cried out in pain._

 _"Er- ugh!" Levi gagged when a cock was forcefully shoved in his mouth. "Bite me and I'll beat you within an inch of your life." The man growled._

 _"Stop! Its not going to fit!" Eren tried to move but the other two guys held him by his arms. The man pushed in and Eren screamed bloody murder._

 _"Levi! Levi, help!" Eren trembled as blood slipped from his ass and down his legs. Eren's eyes were wide open, watching as Levi got raped._

 _Levi let tears stream down his face. His mouth hurt so bad, but he didn't dare to close it. Eren's mouth quickly got filled too as he choked and gagged for air._

 _Another man began to lick Levi from his ass to his cock, never once filling him. Levi felt dirty, disgusting, filthy. He had no way to help Eren._

 _He promised, he promised he would protect Eren. He failed. They both watched in terror as the other got violated._

 _"Shit, I'm gonna cum." The man said while gripping Eren's hips. "Me too." The other man moaned while gripping Levi's hair. The other men agreed while lazily stroking to their completion._

 _Levi and Eren were covered in cum, not a single piece of them was pure anymore. Levi coughed blood and Eren trembled uncontrollably. *****_

 _The men slipped out of the alleyway and disappeared. "Er...en..." Levi crawled to Eren and covered him with his jacket._

 _Eren was in no condition to walk. Levi picked him up and began walking home._

 _~.~.~_

 _"Where are they?!" Mrs. Ackerman wiped her tears, Eren and Levi should have been home by now. "Maybe they stopped for shelter in the rain." Mrs. Jaeger fanned her face._

 _The door opens and Levi lazily carried Eren in before collapsing on the ground. "Levi!" Mrs. Ackerman ran to her son._

 _She sat by him and gasped at the weird liquid covering him and Eren. "What happened?!" She cried. "H-help...Eren..." Levi continued to hold Eren in his grasp._

 _She looked down and stared at the pinkish liquid of cum and blood slip from between Eren's thighs. "Can Eren stand?" She rolled up her sleeves and picked up Eren._

 _"No... Don't strain him..." Levi spoke softly. "Levi! Your throat! Carla, run them a bath!" She carried Eren upstairs with Levi in tow behind her._

 _~.~.~_

 _"He... Will never forgive... me..." Levi spoke as his mother stripped him of his clothes and set him in the bath across from Eren._

 _Levi quickly hugged the unconscious boy and cried. "I'm so sorry Eren! I promised I protected you and couldn't even protect myself! I'm so sorry Eren! Please forgive me!"_

 _Levi hugged him tightly. "Levi stop. Do force your voice. I need to clean you!" Mrs. Ackerman tried to clean her son._

 _"There is no cleaning. No helping. Nothing. We are filthy, unpure, disgusting. Nothing can save us now." Levi spoke grimly with his head low._

 _"I'm so sorry Eren... Please forgive me..."_

 _~.~.~_

Eren woke up and quickly ran to th bathroom. He threw up everything he ate the day before. He stumbled back to his room and got dressed for school.

He didn't even bother to look at what he drew. He packed away his stuff and carried his backpack to the living room.

Levi sat, quietly reading a book. Eren's bottom lip quivered as tears rolled down his cheeks. He dropped his bag and went to hug Levi.

"I forgive you! I do, I do, I do! I forgive you Levi!" Eren cried and held tightly unto his shirt. "Eren? What do you mean? Are you okay."

Levi could see marks on Eren's fingers from painfully gripping the pencil. "Was it a memory?" He asked cautiously.

Eren nodded slowly. "I forgive you Levi." Eren cried softly, sad almost pitifully sobs escaped him. Levi moved his arms down to wrap around Eren's waist, but stopped when he stiffened.

After a few moments Levi was able to wrap his arms around Eren, letting the brunet cry. "Eren, we have school today." Levi spoke softly after Eren calmed down.

Eren tightened his grip on Levi's shirt. Levi sighed and stood, taking Eren with him. "Levi. Put me down. I don't wanna go today." Eren quietly said.

Levi grabbed their backpacks and walked out the door. "I'll carry you. All day if needed. If you get comfort, I'll do it." Levi wrapped Eren's legs around him and started walking to class.

He couldn't explain it. He truly had no clue what Eren had ment, but somehow... He felt relieved. Like a weight he didn't know he had was finally lifted.

He felt happy being able to comfort Eren. He didn't know why, it was a strange blur to him. If he was able to help Eren and make him feel better. Then he'd be better himself.

~.~.~

 _ **Dont kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me! Put the death note down! I love you guys, I really do. I'm sorry I wrote that but its for a serious shit storm I'm going to write later. Also if you haven't guessed he is Eren's inner mind. He's the one who shows Eren his memories. And he is a total dick. You guys will meet him at a later chapter. (You'll really want to feed me to a titan then). Okay next is my one shot book then Heartbeats like Drums! (Yells 'yay' like the FNAF kids.) Hotaru Kaen is currently beta-ing 50 Shades of Riren. (No rush, you've waited this long.) Then it will be posted! Anyway I'm so sorry, please don't hate me! I love you guys!**_


	6. Forgive and Forget

_**You guys are still reading? I haven't seriously pissed you off yet? Well dang. I'm happy then. This chapter is pretty much all about Levi's day carrying Eren. Oh yea, he was serious about it. Could you picture it? Levi carrying Eren all day? SO FUCKING ADORABLE! Anyway, I give you... Chapter 5: Forgive and Forget. I've realized something... Nile... Is a guy. I meant to put Rico. Both names have four letters... You know how that shit goes. Anyway its Rico, not Nile (the art teacher)**_

 _"They are starring. I can feel it. I don't like it."_ Eren thought quietly while laying on Levi's shoulder.

"Um... Mr. Ackerman?" Ms. Nanaba began. Levi looked up from the notes he was taking.

"Yes?" He raised a brow.

"Can you explain to me why Mr. Jaeger is currently sitting in your lap?" She tilted her head to the side. Eren unconsciously tightened his grip around Levi's neck. Levi took that as Eren not wanting him to tell.

"I decided to carry him all day." Levi looked down and continued writing.

"May I ask why?" Was her next question.

"It was just something I decided to do. Don't worry about it, I'll take all his notes for him." Levi shrugged and Eren sighed.

"Well, okay. As long as he's getting the material." Ms. Nanaba smiled and continued writing on the board.

"Are you really going to carry me all day? You should've just let me stay back." Eren spoke quietly while playing with some of Levi's hair.

"Yea, I'm gonna carry you all day. Are you touching my hair?" Levi snickered.

"I can't help it." Eren smiled. Levi poked Eren's side and he squirmed in his grasp.

"Stop." Eren hissed while trying to hold in his laughs.

"You guys are so adorable." A girl commented quietly behind them.

"So super cute." Her friend laughed.

"I ship it." Hanji replied quietly in the seat infront of Levi. Levi kicked the back of her leg.

"Shut up, you damn shitty glasses." Levi growled quietly.

"Thank you." Eren smiled at the two girls before laying back on Levi and sighing. Levi unconsciously rubbed Eren's back. The two girls quietly squealed. Today could possibly be a good day.

~.~.~ ~Art Class~

"Okay class. Today is a free day. Draw whatever you want until the bell rings." Ms. Rico smiled at the class.

"Eren. What are you drawing?" Levi asked while sketching random lines on his canvas.

"A chibi version of someone." Eren chuckled.

"Oh really? Who?" Levi poked Eren's side.

"You." Eren laughed.

"Why me?" Levi raised a brow.

"I was remembering how Mikasa called you a chibi yesterday, and well... That was my inspiration." Eren smiled.

"You little asshole, it wasn't funny." Levi rolled his eyes.

"No, no it was pretty funny." Eren continued his sketch.

"What are you drawing?" Eren questioned.

"I don't really know yet. Its random lines right now." Levi shrugged.

"Do you need inspiration?" Eren poked Levi with his pencil.

"Sure. And don't poke me brat." Levi laughed. Eren climbed out of Levi's lap and looked through his backpack.

"What are you looking for?" Levi raised a brow.

"Hmm... Ah! Here it is!" Eren took out a jar of olives and a plastic fork.

"You want me to draw... Olives?" Levi stared at Eren like he was stupid.

"No. Draw this." Eren handed Levi a picture of the tree by the ocean. It was unlikely the Levi even remembered it.

"When did you take this? Your really good." Levi praised.

Eren opened the olives and ate one. "Before I moved away from home. Just wanted to keep some part of it." He shrugged.

Levi had already went to work on coloring it. He started with the sun. Quickly mixing yellow oil pastels with red, orange and slight pink ones. Showing a beautiful sunset affect.

Next he drew the water shading multiple layers of blue with slight green and also yellow, orange and red as the reflection of the sun in the distance. Next he colored the hill and the beautiful tree on the top.

"Done." Levi sighed and set down his oil pastels. Eren continued to eat his olives but looked at the drawing.

"Oh damn! Its looks just like the picture!" Eren's eyes gleamed.

"You think so?" Levi shrugged.

"Mhm!" Eren mumbled while eating an olive.

"By the way, why are you eating olives?" Levi looked over at Eren.

"Oh." Eren looked down. "I don't have the stomach to eat too much today."

"You okay?" Levi pulled Eren back into his lap and Eren blushed.

"I'm fine. Want an olive? I have an extra fork-" Eren was about to eat another olive but Levi beat him to it.

"Pretty good." Levi nodded.

"You could have waited until I got you a fork." Eren complained while feeding Levi another olive.

"What's wrong with eating from your fork?" Levi tilted his head to the side.

"If I eat from the same fork, its technically kissing you." Eren shrugged.

"Okay? What's wrong with kissing me?" Levi smirked.

"N-nothing! Its... J-just..." Eren mumbled. He quickly stood when the bell rung.

"C'mon Levi. We have to head to P.E next." He smiled nervously. Levi chuckled and stood.

"Want a piggy back ride or want me to carry you like I have been?" Levi raised a brow.

"Huh? Wait. Why are you suddenly giving me this option?" Eren stretched and sighed.

"I figured you'd be all flustered after talking about an indirect kiss, that you wouldn't have wanted me carrying you in a way were your crotch is literally inches from mine." Levi shrugged.

"Wah?! Why would you tell me that?! I want a piggy back ride." Eren's first turned a full blown red.

"Sure. Hop on." Levi turned and allowed Eren to get on his back before grabbing their backpacks and heading off to P.E.

~.~.~ P.E.~.~.~

Eren quickly got dressed and walked into the gym to sit by Armin.

"Eren?! You okay? Let me see your fingers." Armin quickly grabbed Eren's hand and looked at the dark purple bruise from the pencil.

"I'm fine. Levi has been carrying me and letting me sit in his lap. Though I don't have much of an apatite for anything. Can't seem to keep it down." Eren chuckled dryly and looked at his fingers.

"Levi's been... Carrying you? And letting you sit in his lap?" Armin raised a brow and bit his lip to hold in his laughter.

"Yea?... Wait. Armin! Are you-!" Eren began until Levi sat and pulled Eren into his lap.

"Sup brat." Levi smirked at Eren's flustered face and Armin's failed attempt to his a laugh.

"Bwahahaha!" Armin fell on his back. Eren growled before climbing out of Levi's lap and pinching Armin's nose.

"Shut up, blondie." Eren hissed. Levi just stared, he honestly didn't know what was going on.

"Alright class! Enough horsing around! I'm talking to you, Jaeger." Oluo pointed at Eren. He quickly sat back up.

"Horsing around... Jean..." Eren whispered and he and Armin both tried to hide the chuckles escaping them.

"Shut it! Today we are doing black out." (Not a real game.) He announced proudly.

"Black out?" Armin questioned.

"I'll explain for you year 1 rookies. Black out is when all the light go out and you have to use every power you can use, _without injuring someone,_ to be the last one standing." Oluo smirked.

"Oh! So... Kinda like... A Battle Royale? But in the dark?" Eren tilted his head to the side.

"In a way... Yes." Levi shrugged and stood.

"So is it every man for himself?" Levi flicked his eyes over to Eren.

"I guess so. But know this, I'm protecting Armin first before I think about battling you." Eren smirked.

"Good. I'd watch out of I were you." Levi spoke vaguely before walking off to a different wall.

"You guys ready?" Oluo called while resting his finger on the light switch. Everyone nodded in unison.

"Okay... Black out." Oluo chuckled before turning the light off. The whole gym was plunged into complete, eerie darkness.

Eren stood for a moment. Trying to think of a strategy. He couldn't mindlessly charge in like an idiot, but he couldn't stand by the wall, someone was bound to use night vision and Eren would be seen.

"Armin?" He whispered while changing his sight to night vision. Everyone had already started moving.

"Yea?" Armin blinked before his eyes changed to night vision as well.

"You can see me?" Eren made sure. Armin nodded.

"Okay. The plan is to separate. Take down everyone near you, as quickly as possible. Leave em no time to think." Eren started jogging towards the right. Armin went left.

Eren stopped behind someone and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around, Eren pressed on the side and back of his neck and looked into his eyes.

"You are my slave." Eren whispered and let go. The teen bowed lightly. Eren smiled, it was his first time making someone his mind slave. Something that only abnormals can do.

Eren concentrated and made rope out of thin air before he gave it to his new mind slave. _ **(Got this idea from watching Kubz Scouts play yandere simulator. Hella funny.)**_

"Go tie someone up then go to sleep." Eren order. His slave nodded before going off and quickly tying another teen, thus making him immobile before falling asleep. Just like Eren ordered.

"Cool." Eren whispered before sneaking behind two students and repeating his move. This time, changing the command.

"Trip and tie everyone except for me and Armin." He smirked wickedly while pointing to Armin so they knew who to advoid.

Withing 5 minutes pretty much everyone is down. it was time for Eren to go against Levi. He couldn't see Armin, so he assumed he was out already.

Eren walked quietly into the middle of the room, trying to sense Levi. Someone quickly pressed on the side and back of his neck. Eren could no longer move.

"Le-" Eren began until Levi pulled the front of his shirt and kissed him. Eren's eyes widened as he felt the warmth and softness of Levi's lips on his.

It was short lived, as soon as Eren began to kiss back he was quickly pushed to the floor and hog tied, including his mouth.

"Mmmphm!" Eren growled and tried to get free. Levi walked and flicked the lights back on.

"I win." He announced triumphantly. Oluo clapped, congratulating Levi on his win. Eren looked over and saw Armin tied by the wall. Eren burned off the rope around him and looked over at Levi.

"Levi, you son of a bitch! You cheated!" Eren pouted.

"Oh yea? And how did I do that?" Levi licked his lips.

"You know _exactly_ how." Eren grumbled.

"I want you to _say_ it." Eren's face turned red before he stood and walked to the locker room.

"You mad Eren?" Levi chuckled.

"Fuck off." Eren called back.

~.~.~ Lunch ~.~.~

Everybody decided to sit by each other at lunch. If they were all living in the same house, the least they could do is try to get along. Better said than done.

"Why the fuck are you carrying my brother you damn chibi?!" Mikasa glared.

"Cause I can, yandere bitch." Levi returned. Everyone just silently watched the interaction. All accept Eren, who was listening to music and eating some fruit.

"Eren. How could you let this midget carry you? He's too close!" Mikasa grumbled. Eren didn't reply, he didn't even hear her.

"Hold on." Levi pulled Eren's phone out of his back pocket before staring at it. He got the password and put it in before seeing what song he was listening to.

"What?! Did you just-?!" Mikasa gasped. Levi paid no mind and simply pinched Eren's butt to get his attention.

"What the fuck? Levi!" Eren hissed.

"Do you think its a good idea to listen to _this_ song while you're sitting in my _lap_?" Levi raised a brow while a smirk played on his lips.

"Huh?" Eren looked to see Levi holding his unlocked phone.

"How did you-? Why are you looking at the song?!" Eren blushed.

"Why are you listening to it?" Levi smirked.

"Its what just played. I didn't turn to it." Eren retorted timidly.

"Sure you didnt~" Levi purred.

"What are you implying?" Eren lowered his brows.

"Well maybe from P.E. When I kis-" Levi began until Eren put a piece of watermelon in his mouth.

"Shut up." Eren growled. Armin laughed, he knew what happened.

"Shut the fuck up, Armin. I already know what you're thinking." Eren sighed.

"Eren you need to eat more than that." Mikasa stated.

"Want some of my burger?" Levi offered. Eren very much wanted to eat more, but he knew if he did, it wouldn't stay down.

"Im not that hungry." Eren shrugged. Armin pinched the edge of Eren's ear.

"You're lying." Armin pressed.

"I'm fine." Eren climbed out of Levi's lap and walked away.

~.~.~ After school ~.~.~

 _ **(Since you guys have managed to deal with me this long... And there hasn't been any smut and won't be any smut for a a few more chapters... I decided to reward you guys. I'm not going to tell you what it is. You'll have to read and find out. Enjoy ^~^)**_

"You're a liar, Levi." Eren spoke softly.

"About?" Levi chuckled. Eren put his hand up to whisper in Levi's ear.

"You said the kiss would be longer this time. It was the same!" Eren huffed.

"Are you upset?" Levi smirked.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Fine. Nex time _you_ can start it and make it as long as you want." Levi shrugged.

"Good." Eren sighed.

"You sure you're okay?" Levi questioned while carrying Eren back to the dorm with Armin in tow behind them.

"Yea... I'm fine. I just need a bath." Eren sighed.

"Want me to run it for you?" Levi offered. Eren shrugged.

"Be my guest." Eren looked at Armin, who was reading a book for English class. The entered the dorm and Eren went to go get clothes, while Levi ran him a bath. When it was finished, Eren thanked Levi and requested Armin.

"You want Armin in here while you bathe?" Levi snickered.

"First of all, stop thinking wrong. Stop right now. Two, its just to talk. Three, you're acting like he's going to be staring dead at me while I'm naked. Calm down. He's not going to see anything."

Eren spoke while plucking healing leaves from a tree branch that he grew through the window.

"Okay. Well I'm going to the store. Hanji want chili cheese dogs for dinner, and Sasha and Connie ate it all. Want anything back?" Levi smiled softly.

"Some more poptarts, please." He set the leaves in his water and told Levi to leave. Eren took off his shirt and Armin knocked on the door before opening the door. Armin's eyes widened at the hickeys lined down Eren's body.

"What did Levi do?!" Armin growled.

"Calm down! He didn't do it. Look... Just turn around." Eren sighed. Armin turned and Eren finished undressing before getting in the bath and closing the curtain.

"You can turn now." Eren mumbled.

"Eren. Explain." Armin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No. Levi didn't do this. Armin... What if I told you that something really bad is going to happen and someone may die." Eren spoke quietly.

"W-what do you mean?" Armin shook his head.

"This has never happened before. My memory effected me. I have the marks from a memory. I don't understand it!" Eren started panting.

"Eren... Relax. What other marks do you have?..." Armin asked cautiously.

"Hickey's down my chest and back, hand marks on my ass, red marks between my inner thighs..." Eren trailed off, holding back tears.

"Eren! Those are rape signs! Are you sure L-"

"Stop asking me! He didn't fucking do it! Some vile pedos did it to me! Levi too! He doesn't remember and I don't want to tell him! We were never pure!" Eren retorted.

"Eren... You were raped as a child?!" Armin gasped.

"I don't remember it though. I don't understand. Levi was so upset. He cried and begged my forgiveness. When I woke up, I clung to him. So to comfort me, he carried me." Eren wiped his eyes.

"What does this have to do with your memories getting worse?" Armin calmed down and took a breath.

"Something bad is going to happen. I don't know what, I truly don't. I have a strong feeling that someone will die or _he_ will take over. Fuck, I'm so scared." Eren laid on his knees.

"Okay. You talk vaguely about _him._ Tell me more." Armin tied his hair back.

"Well _he_ shows me my memories. But he doesn't distinguish between the good and the bad. He shows me whatever and makes my life hell. I can control him, but I feel my grip slipping."

"What will happen if he takes you over?" Armin became worried.

"He will show everyone, everything. Things that shouldn't be remembered, that shouldn't be seen. The hells of your former life will be brought to the light of day." Eren spoke grimly.

"That's scary. But what if you did nothing wrong." Armin shifted in his seat.

"Then he'll pick something from a different lifetime. He'll just bring up something that you don't, and shouldn't remember." Eren sighed and pushed his bangs back.

"Just keep an eye on me please. Just in case I slip up." Eren requested. "And please... Don't tell anyone. About anything I said. I don't want anyone to worry."

"Alright." Armin agreed before standing and leaving.

~.~.~ _**Here comes the surprise...**_ _~.~.~_

"So you can?" Levi asked again while sitting on Eren's bed with him.

"Yes, I can momentarily show you my memory or a memory of yours that you have forgotten." Eren sighed.

"Can we try it? You're always talking about your memories... I want to see one." Levi shrugged.

"Well... Besides the fact that I've never shown, nor tried to show my memory... I don't know what you'd see. I could try filtering it, but it would take more practice." Eren warned.

"Its fine. Let's try it." Levi nodded.

"Okay." Eren smiled. "Armin. C'mere." Eren knocked on the top of the bunk bed. Armin took out his headphone and came down before sitting by the bed.

"Wassup?" Armin yawned.

"I'm going to show Levi a memory of mine.I need you to watch so you can get help if its needed. I doubt it though. Its just a safety precaution." Eren prompted. Armin nodded.

"Okay. Give me your hand and stare at my eyes. Don't look away." Eren held Levi's hand and looked into his eyes.

"Ready?" Eren questioned. Levi nodded. Eren shifted his eyes golden and stared at Levi. Levi just watched, getting taken in by the shimmery golden. Before they knew it, they were no longer on Eren's bed.

~.~.~

 _"Hand me the dishes, I'm on kitchen duty today." Eren stated while setting his plate in the sink and taking everyone else's._

 _"Okay brats. Shower and go to bed. We have training tomorrow, and I will not hesitate to drag your sorry asses out of bed. Now go." Levi announced while helping Eren pick up the plates. E_ _veryone stood and started heading to third own respective places._

 _"There's no need to help. I got it Levi Heichou." Eren smiled and accepted the plates from his captain._

 _"You sure brat?" Levi raised a brow. Eren nodded and started to clean the dishes._

 _"Alright. When you're done, come to my room." Levi spoke before walking away. Eren didn't pay much attention to what Levi had said._

 _He washed, dried and returned the dishes. Cleaned off the tables. Swept, mopped and dusted. (Not in that order, of course.) It wasn't until that very moment when he finished and made sure it was to Levi's standards, he realized what he was told._

 _"When you're done, come to my room." Played through his head. He immediately had a blush spread across his face like a wildfire._

 _He couldn't avoid it. It was inevitable, if he didn't go see what Levi wanted, Levi was bound to come looking for him. If he were to go, its a strong chance... He won't be able to walk tomorrow._

 _Well... He decided, why not? And went to Levi's room. W_ _hen there, he knocked on the door softly._

 _"Heichou? Its Ere- ah!" Eren was quickly pulled into the room. The door was quickly closed and he was pressed against it. Eren looked to see stormy gray eyes starring at him expectantly._

 _"Hi Heichou..." Eren smiled nervously._

 _"Don't 'Hi Heichou' me. Besides, we're behind closed doors. Therefore, you address me as..." He trailed off and began kissing Eren's neck._

 _"L-Levi..." Eren shuddered at the warm butterfly kisses that Levi was placing, ever so softly on his tan skin. It was night time so all of their belts were already taken off, much to Levi's delight._

 _"You know you're so cute when you blush right?" Levi spoke quietly while pulling Eren to his bed and in his lap before going back to kissing down his neck and swifty removing his jacket._

 _"No... I'm not." Eren purred quietly as Levi slid his hands under his shirt and began to tweak and play with his nipples._

 _"Hnngh aah!" Eren quickly covered his mouth. It was still night time and everyone was either asleep or almost asleep. He didn't want to wake everyone up because he couldn't hold in his noises. Levi smirked against his neck._

 _"How does it feel Eren?" Levi trailed his tongue along the brunets neck. Eren shuddered again and swallowed hard before giving Levi his answer._

 _"I-it feels... so good." Eren spoke quietly, barely above a whisper. Levi slipped his hands out of Eren's shirt and into his pants to kneed his ass. Er_ _en yelped slightly at the warmth of Levi's hands._

 _Levi went back to kissing Eren. Nibbling on his bottom lip ever so slightly while pushing a finger inside of Eren. He let out a muffled moan and gripped Levi's shirt._

 _Levi smirked at the way Eren's body showed that he was craving Levi. He didn't want to make Eren wait long._

 _"Lift your hips up so I can get rid of those troublesome pants." Levi licked his lips. Eren nodded timidly before lifting his hips up and allowing Levi to strip him, so he only had on a shirt._

 _"Beautiful. Get on the bed on your hands and knees. Turn around too, I want to see your nice ass." Levi purred while getting off the bed._

 _Eren climbed on the bed and sat on his hands and knees in the middle. His face was a deep, scarlet red. He was showing himself to his captain in such a lewd manner._

 _"Not bad." Levi complimented before pushing two fingers inside of Eren and stretching them, scissoring the brunet._

 _"Hnngh-ah! He- Heichou..." Eren gripped the sheets and looked back as his captain skillfully worked his fingers inside of him, pushing him farther into pleasure._

 _"Do you want me to fuck you already, or keep teasing your ass hole?" Levi spoke lowly while pushing his fingers deeper inside of Eren, almost touching his prostate._

 _"D-dont... Wanna... Say it... Nnngh." Eren arched his back when Levi slipped in a third finger._

 _"Why not? You want me to fuck you, right? Your cock is hard as a rock and your walls have already started to convulse around my fingers. You're reaching your limit, Eren." Levi purred Eren's name._

 _It was true. All of it. Eren's cock already started dripping pre cum down the shaft and his ass wanted more. He loved Levi's fingers, but he adored Levi's cock. He couldn't deny himself any longer. He reached his breaking point._

 _"H-heichou... Please. Fuck me. Fill me up. I need you! Fuck, I'm so horny. Please, quickly..." Eren begged softly while he began to roll his hips slightly._

 _"I don't know..." Levi smiled. "I like teasing you. I like hearing all the slutty moans you let out. How you try to hold back, only to beg for allowance to cum. It's interesting to watch."_

 _Levi chuckled and used his other hand to collect the pre cum the dribbled down Eren's sensitive, now hard cock._

 _"Please." Eren's eyes brimmed with tears. "I need you inside me. Please Levi... I want your hard cock inside me, making me cum hard while moaning your name." Eren panted._

 _"Your beg like a slut. Hmm... I guess I can reward you..." Levi took his fingers out before licking all the slick off. Eren gasped when the warmth of fingers left him, only for the tip of Levi's cock to replace them._

 _"Please Levi. H-hurry!" Eren bent his head back to look at Levi as he slammed into him in one thrust._

 _"Fuck!" Eren bit his lip, but not too hard. He loved the faces Levi would make as he fucked him. Like he was relaxed and actually enjoying himself. He knew Levi liked everything he did and said during sex._

 _Levi pulled out so only the tip remained before thrusting back into the brunet. Hitting his poor prostate without any mercy._

 _"Right there Levi! Hit it again!" Eren trembled and pushed his hips back, taking Levi in deeper._

 _"Don't tempt me brat, or you might not be able to stand tomorrow." Levi growled while digging his nails into Eren's hips, leaving crescent shaped marks._

 _"I don't care! Please Levi! Fuck, you feel so good!" Eren praised while dropping his head and shutting his eyes. Letting the pleasure take over his senses._

 _"Alright. If you can't walk right tomorrow, its your own fault." Levi chuckled._

 _"I'll be fi- oh fuck!" Eren almost screamed when Levi thrusted into his prostate again. Eren heaved and tried to get more air, but Levi was having none of that._

 _Levi grabbed Eren's hips and sped up his pace. A rhythmic slapping of skin could be heard as Levi continued to fuck Eren until he couldn't even speak._

 _"Hgngh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmm! Mmm!" Eren switched his weight so he leaned on his elbows and covered his mouth. The pleasure was becoming blinding._

 _"Fuck! Eren you feel amazing." Levi panted. Eren arched his back, he could feel himself about to cum._

 _"L-Levi! I'm... I'm gonna cum!" Eren move his hands and moaned in warning. Levi pulled out and Eren whimpered. He quickly flipped Eren over so he could see his face before slamming back into him._

 _"Ah! Oh..shit!" Eren cried out. Levi silenced him by attacking his lips in a deep kiss and pumping his cock to his completion._

 _"Mm mmn!" Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and his his arms around his neck. Levi broke the kiss and started sucking and btting on the brunets neck. A_ _ll of it became to much. Eren couldn't hold back any longer._

 _"Levi!" Eren yelled as he came on Levi's hand, and on his own chest and stomach. He moaned out when he felt Levi cum inside him, shortly after._

 _"I... Can't... Move..." Eren panted with a smile. Levi pulled out and Eren whimpered as the cum pooled on the bed._

 _"That's your own fault." Levi chuckled and climbed under the blanket._

 _"Aren't you going to bathe first?" Eren turned on his side and looked at Levi._

 _"Nope. Too tired." Levi yawned. "I'll just wake you up before everyone so we can clean ourselves. Now, stop worrying about unnecessary things and get up here." Levi patted the bed space next to him._

 _Eren smiled before climbing up and laying next to Levi, sighing contently when the older male wrapped his arms around him._

 _"Good night Levi." Eren yawned and closed his eyes. Levi kissed his forehead._

 _"Night Eren." Levi spoke softly._

 _~.~.~_

Both Eren and Levi blinked and found themselves back on Eren's dorm bed. Eren's face was a deep red.

"I'm sorry! I warned you! I didn't know what would come up." Eren covers his face with his pillow.

"So that has happened before?" Levi bit his lip. Eren nodded timidly. Armin looked up from his book and took out his head phones.

"Oh. You guys are back. How was it?" Armin smiled.

"We had sex. Eren is quite a screamer." Levi chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Eren growled. Armin sighed and covered his eyes.

"Eren... Your pants." Armin spoke quietly. Levi laughed like a mad man. Eren looked down and realized... _he had gotten hard._ Eren grabbed his pillow and set it in his lap.

"Get out my bed. Fuck both of you assholes." Eren pouted and walked away to leave Armin and Levi to their laughs.

~.~.~

 _ **Your surprise?... It was smut. I missed writing smut so I wrote that. Okay, ready to scold me? I know y'all will. Anyway, I fucked up my sleep pattern. How, you may wonder. Well... Remember when I posted to second season of Attack on Titan date? I kinda read the entire manga that same day. Without sleeping. At all. I started from chapter 28 which is the end of season one, all the way up to 76 which is the newest chapter (at this moment in time). I didn't stop finish until 5:30 am and I still had school. So now my pattern is messed up. I'm so tired that I sleep when I get home and end up awake all night. I'm fixing it though, so don't worry. I want to update Wings of Freedom next and my one shot book after. Then I'm debating whether 50 Shades of Riren or Heartbeats like drums should be updated after that... Hmm... I'm on episode 6 of OHSHC. Its too funny. I can't even. Is Honey-Senpai really the oldest? Well damn... What else? Nothing really... Oh. If you've read the manga of SnK up until chapter 76 then tell me what you think. I have a prediction of what's going to happen next. If you haven't read it, don't worry. Unless you really want to hear it. By the way, the song Eren was listening to is called 'Porn Star' by August Alsina. Listen to it if you want to, but I don recommend it. Anyway Senpai loves you! Bye! *walks away singing* kiss, kiss, fall in love *flower petals everywhere***_


	7. Losing Sanity

_**Hey guys. I'm updating this again. Why? Cause I want to post the new chapters of 50 Shades of Riren and Heartbeats like drums on the same day. One of my readers wanted Eren to tell Mikasa to fuck off... It is done! Anyway, I'm almost done with my dream chapter... Let me be honest with you guys. They have sex with you. Not each other. I haven't written straight sex in over a year and its a challenge. I feel reluctant to post it. One, I don't want someone to be like "you had a dream about that? You're a slut." I'm not. I'm really not. I just don't have the patience for the bullshit. Am I less bummed? No. And its getting worse, but I still love you guys and will continue to update. The dream Eren has is loosely based off the YouTube video 'Dreams' by Hydrazoite. Its pretty fucking emotional. She also made a video called 'Scratches' that someone has made a story about. Spoiler alert, Eren has 38 weeks to live. Anyway enjoy. Senpai loves y'all ( ˘ ³˘)❤**_

Eren, along with everyone else, sat on the couch. He just stared blankly at the floor as the other carried on their conversations. He looked up when he heard someone call his name.

"Eren?" The brunet looked up and noticed that Levi was the one who called him. He hummed his response.

"You okay? You seem kinda out of it." Levi felt Eren's forehead for a fever. A gesture that went unnoticed by the others.

"Oh. I'm fi-" Eren began until he felt a sharp pain in his head.

 _"Hello~ Lover boy! Miss me?" He_ cooed. Eren gripped his hair.

 _"What do you want?!"_ He hissed back at the annoying voice through thought.

 _"Nowadays you're too happy. What happened to the little boy who blamed himself for it all? Plus, you seemed a little bored, so I want to show you something." He_ chuckled wickedly.

"Eren? Are you okay?" Levi placed his hand on Eren's back. Eren moved away from the touch. It... Hurt.

 _"What the fuck?! Why did it hurt?! What do you mean "blamed myself for everything"?!"_ Eren was about to stand to leave but soon realized... _he couldn't move._

 _"You are losing you grip on me. I'm getting stronger by the day. And soon, I'll take over this body and you will be the one locked away. Everyone's touches will hurt if they try to stop you from seeing it. But all will be revealed in good time. For now, enjoy the show." He_ laughed before fading out.

 _"My book! Shit, I need my book!"_ Eren thought before quickly standing, earning everyone's attention.

"Eren?" Armin spoke softly while raising a brow.

"I'm fine! I-I just have to-" Eren took a step forward before his eyes shifted golden and he hit the floor.

"Eren!" Everyone yelled in unison before running to the brunet.

"Levi! What the hell did you do to my brother?!" Mikasa yelled while pushing back Eren's bangs.

"I didn't do anything! Why did you automatically assume it was me?!" Levi yelled back.

"Both of you, shut up! We need to worry about Eren and not you guy's undying love for him!" Armin yelled while checking Eren for a pulse. Both Levi and Mikasa turned a light shade of red.

Armin bit his lip in concentration. This was bad, oh so very bad. Eren didn't have his sketch book and had no way to describe the memory.

"Eren! Eren can you hear me?!" Armin yelled, trying to see if Eren could hear the outside world in these moments.

 _Hurts... Please... Stop touching..._

Levi heard a faint voice, it sounded like Eren.

"Everyone hush for a sec!" Levi announced while getting closer to Eren.

 _Stop... Stop touching... It hurts..._

He heard it again but Eren's lips weren't moving. Wait... It sounded like it was... Inside of his head. Levi closed his eyes and tried to focus his magic. He ran his hand down Eren's back to test his theory. Mikasa tried to slap his hand away but Armin stopped her before checking Eren's pulse again.

 _Please... Please stop touching me... It hurts..._

It was Eren! Levi could hear his thoughts.

"Everyone! Take your hands off Eren, its hurting him!" Levi quickly moved his hands away. Everyone but Mikasa removed their hands.

"Why? Why should I believe you?!" She growled.

"Mikasa, please! We're hurting him!" Armin almost yelled while trying to remove her hands.

"I believe him," Hanji spoke up. "Abnormals can communicate with each other through thought. Its possible that Eren wanted us to stop because its hurting him."

Mikasa tsk'd before standing and grabbing the front of Levi's shirt.

"If you can receive thoughts then you should be able to send them. Now see what's wrong with him!" Mikasa let go of his shirt with a huff.

Levi could only see the memories if Eren allowed him to, but Eren wasn't even in control of the ones he was seeing. It was worth a try. He concentrated and eventually slipped into a corner of Eren's mind.

~.~.~

 _"Where is he?" Eren walked into headquarters, looking for Levi while holding the bloody badges of the fallen. He walked throughout the building, looking for Levi. He walked by his office and stopped when he heard yells, followed by the sounds of something hitting a wall._

 _"Dead! All dead! Again and again! Who will be next?! Erwin? Hanji? ...Eren?.." Levi sighed and slumped down by the wall. Eren took that as his opportunity to intervene._

 _"Uh... Captain? Its me... Eren." Eren knocked softly on the door. Levi stood and walked to the door before opening it._

 _"Yes Eren?" Levi sighed while running his fingers through his messy raven black hair. Eren glanced behind the shorter male and saw a broken chair that had been thrown._

 _"Here." Eren handed the patches to Levi. With slightly shaky hands, he took them. He walked over to his drawer before putting them in with the rest._

 _"Eren." Levi spoke, not bothering to look up at him._

 _"Yes Capt-" he began._

 _"Save it. My name's Levi. Were the only ones here." Levi sighed deeply._

 _"Yes... Levi?" Eren tested out the name._

 _"If I asked you to kill me, would you do it?" Levi looked up, face serious._

 _"Levi?! You can't be asking me to-" Eren panicked._

 _"Relax, I'm only thinking out loud here. But, would you do it?"_

 _"No sir. I don't think I could." Eren looked down at his boots._

 _"Of course you couldn't if I simply ASKED you to do it," Levi chuckled._

 _"Heh... Yea..." Eren laughed nervously._

 _"So let me rephrase it. If I ORDERED you to kill me, would you do it? Remember what I told you about hesitating and your choices."_

 _Eren thought for a moment. Levi Ackerman, infamous thug of the underground, Captain, Humanity's strongest, was asking a simple brat if he would kill him if ordered to. Eren saluted._

 _"Yes sir. I would. I wouldn't hesitate to end you where you stood." Eren mumbled quietly. Levi nodded before walking up to Eren and pulling the brunet into a kiss. When it was broken he pulled him into a hug and spoke._

 _"Don't leave me, okay? Not you too. I can't handle it anymore Eren. I'm starting to lose my sanity. Waking up in cold sweat, plagued by the night terrors of the fallen. I barely sleep anymore." Levi admitted._

 _Eren has never heard this side of Levi. It reminds him of something people never see, they often miss. Even for himself no one can see... The are humans. They experience emotion just like anyone else. People count on them to be strong, so they put on the façade. No one sees how they cry themselves to sleep, how the shoulder the guilt of the death of their comrades. For Levi to show that broken side of him... He must be losing his sanity._

 _"It will be different Levi. I won't leave you as long as you don't leave me." Eren spoke softly._

 _"I promise."_

 _~.~.~_

 _"Shit! He's losing too much blood! Stay with me Captain!" Eren yelled while pushing all his weight on the wound._

 _"Titans. 4 o'clock." Jean announced._

 _"Handle them, I have to look after Captain!" Eren kept pushing on it but the blood wouldn't stop. Jean nodded before him, and what remained of the team, went off._

 _"Oi, I thought I told you to call me Levi." He chuckled dryly._

 _"Shut up! Shut up, you lying bastard! You said you wouldn't leave me! Yet you're slipping through my fingers like... Like..." Eren couldn't even think straight._

 _"Pretty sand on beaches. Did you know sand is a bunch of tiny rocks? And you'll see them. For both of us." Levi caressed Eren's cheek with his hand._

 _"H-how did you..." Eren's eyes welled with tears._

 _"After hearing you and your friends talk about it, I looked for it in a book. You can have the book. Its under my bed. You can have all my belongings when I'm gone." Levi spoke slower and his eyes kept drifting closed._

 _"No! You'll be fine! We're getting out of hear and we'll see it all Cap-... Levi. We'll see it all, right?" Eren let the tears fall._

 _"You know I love you right? With all of my cold, blackened heart." Levi smiled._

 _"Yes. I know. I love you too, with all my mind, body, soul and heart. Please... Please answer the question. We'll see it all right?!"_

 _"Not this time." Levi spoke quietly before closing his eyes for the last time._

 _"Levi?" Eren looked over us lifeless body._

 _"Levi?!" He yelled louder._

 _"Levi!" He cried at the top of his lungs. Eren pulled his body to his chest and kissed all over his face._

 _"Wake up Levi! Please wake up!" Eren rubed his cheek soothingly and rocked him like his mother did when he was scared._

 _"Eren c'mon! Our gas is running empty!" Jean yelled. Eren shook his head and continued to rock Levi while beginning to sing._

 _"Now you can't fly, if never try. You told me, oh, long ago. But you the left wall, outside the gate. And now, more than ever it real... It was like a nightmare. It's pain for me. Cause nobody wants to die to fast. Remember days of grief, now its strange for me. I can see your face. I could hear your voice. Remember the day we met. Now it's painful for me. Cause nobody wants to die to fast. Remember the day we met. Now its painful for me. I can see your face. I could hear your voice." Eren sung sadly against Levi's forehead._

 _~.~.~_

 _"Hey Levi. I came to tell you how were doing." Eren kneeled down by the shaded tree were Levi was buried._

 _"Well, we defeated the titans soon after you passed. Hanji said it because I went berserk and massacred them. Pretty gruesome." Eren scratched his head nervously._

 _"Were going out to see the world! On the way to the beach were suppose to see something called 'the Northern Lights'. They're beautiful beams of light, that dance across the sky. You probably would have gotten pissed off at my gasping and gleaming eyes." Eren smiled and saluted._

 _"I miss you Levi. So very much. I will continue to see the world for the both of us. And one day... One day I hope we meet and fall in love again and see it all over again. Together." Eren kissed the headstone and wiped his tears._

 _"I'll return to talk to you again. I love you Levi." Eren took one last look before heading back down the hill._

 _~.~.~_

Levi covered his mouth as a single tear slid down his face. Eren left his memory and was fast asleep.

"Levi?" Hanji asked quietly.

"Song for reluctant heroes, oh give me your strength. Our time is so sort. Song for reluctant heroes, I wanna be brave like you." Levi finished quietly. He stood and picked Eren up and walked back to their room. Even Mikasa didn't say anything.

~.~.~

 _ **Wow. Totally didn't cry. *wies eyes* did y'all like it? Sorry for any lyric mistakes. Make sure to watch the videos I mentioned. Should I still post the chapter of my dream? Hm... What else... Nothing really. We hit 14K reads! (ノ^o^)ノ. Thank you guys! Don't forget to give me questions for my one shot book's Q &A. Senpai loves you!**_


	8. Meet the good voice

_**Hey guys. Y'all really like this story huh? Me too! When do y'all think the should start dating? Cause I didn't really plan how many chapters this book will have. I assume about 15 but I don't know. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Should I start posting what songs I listen to when I update? Well its the nightcore version of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and the nightcore version of Dear Future Husband by Megan Trenor (For the memory of Levi and his Mom).**_

"Eren. Eren get up. You need sugar." Levi sighed and set down the cup of hot cocoa he made.

"Fair warning, I'm giving you ten seconds or I'm forcing you awake." Levi warned while leaning over Eren. The brunet only shifted.

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..." Levi began to lean down.

"6..."

"5..."

"4..." His lips moved towards Eren's.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..." Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I do remember you saying that I could start it." Eren smirked when he pulled away. Levi sat back up.

"Well you wouldn't wake up and you know you need some sugar in your system. Therefore," Levi handed Eren the cup of hot cocoa with whipped cream and marshmallows on top. "Drink."

"Can you tell the others that I'm awake. I'm pretty sure I scared them." Eren asked while taking a sip from his cup, licking his lips free of the whipped cream. Levi nodded and walked back to the living room.

"Eren is awake now." Levi managed to say before everyone pushed past him to get to the brunet.

"EREN!" Mikasa yelled, causing the brunet to swallow a marshmallow and cough.

"Ack! Ow... Ugh. Yes Mikasa?" He looked up and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you okay Eren." Armin spoke up.

"I'm fine. I just didn't feel to well. I'm okay now." Eren smiled.

 _"I'm glad. Mikasa was pissing me off."_ Eren heard a voice in his head. He laughed.

"Wait... What the fuck?!" Eren's eyes widened.

"What is it Eren?" Mikasa stepped forward.

"I-I heard a voice in my head..." He shook his head.

"Oh... That is Levi." Hanji shrugged. Everyone turned towards Levi.

"H-how did you..." Eren began.

"Abnormals can speak through thought." Levi smiled.

"What the fuck did you tell him?" Mikasa growled.

"That his ass looked good." Levi chuckled.

"You son of a bit-" Mikasa started towards him.

"Mikasa. Chill," Eren sighed. "If he said that I would have blushed, not laugh."

 _"Your ass does look good though."_

 _"Why are you looking?! Damn pervert."_

 _"Pervert? What about that memory you showed me?"_

 _"Shut the fuck up Levi!"_

 _"Kidding. I'm only messing with you."_

 _"Mhm."_

"Levi, your an asshole." Eren spoke aloud and rolled his eyes while taking another sip from his cup.

"I get that a lot. Mostly from Mikasa." Levi shrugged.

"Fuck you, asshole." Mikasa growled.

"See?" He motioned a hand toward Mikasa to further prove his point.

"Anyway, I have to go back to work tomorrow." Eren pouted slightly.

"Oh yea. I almost forgot about that." Armin sighed.

"Can you guys leave? I'm still kinda sleepy." Eren yawned.

"Sure thing cutie." Hanji chuckled while puling Erwin out. Everyone followed. Everyone except Levi.

"Yes Levi? Is there something I can help you with?" Eren tilted his head slightly.

"Can you see something or someone you've never met?" Levi walked and sat by Eren on the bed.

"Mhm. I can see anything. Why do you ask?"

"I want to see a memory of my mom. She died when I was young but I have no memory of when or how." Levi shrugged ever so slightly.

"Sure. I've been practicing. As a child, what was your favorite story?" Levi thought for a moment.

"The Butterfly's Dream." Was his answer.

"That was a good one," Eren set down his cup and turned towards Levi and held out his hand. "Ready?" Levi nodded and took Eren's hand.

"Okay... relax. Don't think about anything. Focus on my eyes, and only my eyes." Eren spoke calmly. Levi followed.

~.~.~

 _"Levi. Story time." Levi's mother, Kuchel, called to her son. He huffed at his failed attempt to make a flower crown and walked to her._

 _"Yes mum?" He spoke once he sat by her and laid his head on her knee._

 _"I said its story time," She ran her fingers through his hair. "What story do you want to hear?"_

 _"I love all of your stories. But I never really understood The Butterfly's Dream." Levi looked up at his mother with gleaming eyes._

 _"Ah. You really like that one," She picked up a flower and put it in his hair. "If you went to sleep right now, and had a dream that you were a butterfly, are you actually dreaming that you are a butterfly or are you a butterfly dreaming of being human? If you dreamt it, then its somehow linked to you in a way. Maybe you want to be free and fly. Maybe you just want to be quiet and alone."_

 _"Or maybe you're just dreaming of a butterfly." Levi pouted. Once again, he didn't understand._

 _"You have to look deeper into the meaning baby." Kuchel chuckled at her son._

 _"But I don't get it." Levi played with the flower in his hair._

 _"You'll meet someone who will help you understand. You just have to find them."_

 _"Will I ever meet them?" Levi handed a flower to his mother and she put it behind her ear._

 _"Only you will know."She looked up when she heard a knock at the door. She and Levi both got up and went to the door before Kuchel opened it._

 _"Hello! I'm Eren," A little boy with green eyes and brown hair. "And this is my mother, Carla. We are neighbors now. I hope we become really good friends." He smiled. Levi smiled back._

 _~.~.~_

"You don't understand the point of the story?" Eren smiled.

"Nope. I still don't." Levi shrugged and laid on Eren.

"I can help," Eren pet Levi's head like his mother did. "For example, think of me."

"Think of you?" Levi raised a brow.

"Mhm. I see memories as dreams. I'm asleep when I see them," Eren hummed. "At first, I wasn't sure if they were dreams or if they are real."

"What does that have to do with the story?" Levi smiled softly. Eren didn't just take the time to show him a memory but also try to explain it like his mother did.

"What do you dream of the most? What dream often comes back?"

"I guess... The dream of the day I met you. I thought it was ironic how my mom said someone will help me understand, only for you to show up, living next door." Levi closed his eyes.

"Then it has meaning. Past what you can see." Eren played with Levi's hair.

"Still doesn't make sense." Levi pouted. Eren laughed.

"You act like such a child. You'll understand eventually."

 _"That's very nice of you Eren."_ A voice spoke.

 _"Uh... Levi?"_ Eren raised a brow and looked down at Levi.

 _"Nope. You just created me. I'm your voice but I'm the happy and joyful part. I'll always help you when I can."_ The voice vowed.

 _"I... created you?"_ Eren repeated.

 _"Mhm. You used your power to help and not for your own selfish needs. Thus, creating me."_ The voice chuckled.

 _"And you'll help me? What do you mean by that?"_

 _"When ever he isn't around, just call me and I'll help you out. By the way Eren, I have a question."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Why haven't you told Levi?"_

 _"You know everyone's names already?"_ Eren lowered his brows at the new voice's knowledge.

 _"Answer the question."_ The voice pushed.

 _"Told him what?"_ Eren asked.

 _"That you like him and think he's so cute."_ Eren went silent for a moment.

 _"W-what! I-I don't think that way!"_

"Eren. Your ears are red. And so is your face." Levi pointed out before closing his again eyes and smiling. Eren quickly covered his ears.

 _"When you lie, the tips of your ears go red."_ The voice informed.

 _"They do?!"_ Eren covered his ears next.

 _"Why not tell him? Do you want me to?"_ The voice offered

 _"NO! Please no."_ Eren begged.

 _"You have to tell him sometime Eren."_

 _"I know... Just not now."_ Eren continued to play with Levi's hair.

 _"When you're ready, I'll be here to help. Bye Eren."_

 _"Bye."_

 _"Eren?"_ Another voice spoke.

 _"Huh? Levi?"_ Eren asked.

 _"Who else would it be?"_ Levi tsk'd

 _"No one, but yes Levi?"_

 _"I like being around you. When its just me and you. I like it."_ Levi admitted.

 _"Really? Me too."_ Eren agreed.

 _"Eren?"_ Levi spoke again.

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Will... Will you-"_

 _~.~.~_

 ** _A MUTHAFUKIN CLIFF HANGER! Eren's feelings were admitted. Yes, he likes Levi. What do you think Levi will say? What do y'all want him to say? I secretly want Levi to ask him out. Is it too soon? Anyway, sorry for the short chapter. That's all I had in mind at the time. I'm still waiting for my beta to finish 50 Shades of Riren. Next story update is Wings of Freedom. Don't forget to vote for the poll on my page and check out my new chapter of my one shot book (Its cold outside) Senpai loves you._**


	9. Spilling feelings

_**Hi! Miss me? Miss this fic? *No one goes with the ladder option* Okay... I feel the love... Jk :) I'm happy to update this, so many people like it. Know what that means?... Everything is only going to get worse from here. Not yet though, I'll keep it going happy for now. Also, they are still in-mind conversation. I will explain the difference between the** good **and**_ **bad _voice by_** _Italics_ ** _and_ Bold _._** _ **Anyway, enough with me talking. Enjoy *heads off to get stitches from Suzaya* (Tokyo Ghoul)**_

 _"W-will... will..."_ Levi sighed. _"Will you tell me where you work? So I can drop you off tomorrow."_

 _"Oh."_ Eren leaned his head to the side slightly. He was sorta expecting something different from Levi. _"Where do you think I work? Answer correctly, and I'll tell you where so you can drop me off."_

 _"Hmm... So I can't see your thoughts and find out?"_ Levi chuckled slyly.

 _"No. That's cheating. C'mon~ Just guess."_ Eren whined.

 _"Alright, alright. Hmm... Honestly, I don't know. Give me a hint."_ Levi asked with a shrug. Eren sighed. As much and as often as he does it, Levi seriously had no clue as to what his job could be _._

 _"What do I do very often? Pretty much... Everyday?"_ Eren raised a brow. He was still running his through Levi's hair.

 _"Sleep, eat, and draw."_ Levi responded. _"Does it have to do with one of those things?"_

 _"Yes, it does. Which one?"_ Eren raised a brow while tapping Levi's forehead.

 _"I assume drawing. You do that a lot."_ Levi chuckled.

 _"That's correct, but what job?"_ Eren tapped his forehead again.

 _"Stop tapping me,"_ Levi pretended to pout, but Eren kept tapping him. _"I really don't know. Just tell me."_

 _"I work as a tattoo artist's assistant. I often draw the art that she tattoos."_ Eren shrugged.

 _"That's fucking awesome! Plus a female does it? That's badass."_ Levi praised.

 _"How so?"_ Eren shrugged with a slight yawn. He didn't see what was so 'fucking awesome' about it.

 _"Tattoos are amazing! They're a way to permanent show yourself in unique ways!"_ Levi said, matter-of-factly.

 _"You seem to know your stuff. You like tattoos?"_ Eren's eyes gleamed with this new found knowledge.

 _"Yea. I was also considering getting some."_ Levi shrugged with a slight smile. He's always wanted tattoos. Since he was little.

 _"Have any in mind? I can draw it and have it done for you."_ Eren offered with a smile. He yelped slightly when he was quickly tackled to the bed with Levi towering over him.

"Really?!" Levi's eyes gleamed as he spoke out loud.

"Y-yea." Eren blushed a slight shade of red. Levi sat down in Eren's lap and stared down at the brunet, making his blush darken.

"You can really draw and get me a tattoo?" Levi asked. He was just making sure, it seemed to good to be true.

"Of course I can. Just tell me what you want and when you want it, I can have it arranged for you." Eren smiled a little.

"Are you sure?~" Levi raised a brow with a sly smirk as he quickly held Eren's hands above his head.

"Wha-?!" Eren began until Levi leaned closer to him, resting his forehead on Eren's.

"Are you 100% sure, cause I really want a tattoo." Levi looked at Eren's eyes. Seeing his own eyes in them.

"You doubt me that much? Sheesh, thanks Levi. Yes, I can draw and get you a tattoo. Multiple ones, if you want." Eren shrugged. He kinda liked Levi's position in his lap.

"I don't have an idea in mind at the time, but I let you know. 'Kay?" Levi agreed with a smiled.

"Okay." Eren chuckled.

"Hey, Eren, I brought you a pillow-" Mikasa came in and saw Levi in Eren's lap, holding the brunet's hands above his head. "-for... your... head..." She finished, eye twitching slightly.

"M-Mikasa?! I-I can explain..." Eren began.

"What... the... fuck?!" Mikasa growled, gripping the pillow with a death grip.

"Oh god..." Eren whispered.

"You know... you should really knock before coming in," Levi spoke while sitting up. _Still not bothering to get off of Eren's lap._ "What if we were actually having sex? You would be a lot more shocked than you are now."

"WHY ARE YOU ON HIM?!" Mikasa threw down the now partially torn pillow and stomped to Levi.

"I was asking him something. Plus, he doesn't seem to mind. He's not even hard." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Levi!" Eren yelled.

"You can't even make him hard." Mikasa scoffed.

"Mikasa!" Eren yelled again.

"Wanna bet? All I have to do is roll my hips and he'll be hard as a rock." Levi tsk'd, smirking slightly.

"Please stop." Eren covered his face with a huff.

 _"They seem to get along well."_ The voice joked.

 _"This is normal for me."_ Eren replied with a heavy sigh.

 _"What's wrong Eren? You can tell me."_ The voice offered.

 _"I doubt you can help me,"_ Eren closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip further into thought. _"But you can try."_

 _"Tell 'ol voice what's wrong."_ The voice cooed soothingly.

 _"I really don't know how to describe it. I really wish they didn't fight so much. I really like Levi, and Mikasa is my sister. I wish they got along so I could be near both of them without them being at each other's throats."_ Eren spoke softly.

 _"Hmm... Have you told Mikasa your feelings? Wait- no. You haven't even told Levi -the person you like- your feelings for him. How could you tell her? The spawn of Satan."_ The voice chuckled at his joke.

 _"How would telling her help?"_ Eren asked. Its possible that telling Mikasa would help the situation.

 _"First you need to tell Levi,"_ The voice reminded. " _I'm guessing, if you tell her that this person is more than a 'friend' and they mean a lot to you, then she'll stop. It seems she acts the way she does cause she's trying to protect you. You need to tell her that she doesn't need to. If Levi feels the same way then he will try with all his power to protect you. In all, all of this will stop if you tell Levi how you feel."_

 _"So... You're saying there is no other way to end this without telling Levi my feelings for him?"_ Eren restated. Was there really no other way?

 _"Exactly. Its all up to you, Eren."_ The voice said finally.

 _"I guess so."_ Eren agreed.

 _"With that, I take my leave. By the way, you dozed off and Levi is still in your lap."_ The voice chuckled.

"What?!" Eren sat up and just as the voice said, Levi was still in his lap. Mikasa was gone.

"You fell asleep? You okay?" Levi felt his forehead.

"I'm fine. What happened?" Eren rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Well Mikasa was obviously pissed but she didn't want to wake you by my movements. Therefore she left me alone." Levi climbed out of Eren's lap and sat next to him.

"Oh." Eren sighed. _"In all, all of this will stop if you tell Levi how you feel."_ The voice's words replayed in his head. Levi stood and started walking until Eren grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Huh?" Levi turned. Eren sighed and let go of his shirt. He couldn't do it. Not yet.

"Thanks for helping me Levi. I really appreciate it." Eren smiled before facing the wall. His smile quickly faded.

"No problem. Get some rest." Levi spoke before walking out and closing the door.

"Couldn't do it, could you?" Hanji sighed with a slight shake of the head.

"I was going to, but I just couldn't. It looked liked he wanted me to say it though." Levi shook his head and walked away.

~.~.~

Eren sat at his work desk with his sketch finally done. He had grabbed a pen and began not too long ago to outline it. He couldn't get Levi out of his head since he dropped him off after school.

 _"This is where you work?" Levi asked once they drove to the building._

 _"Yea." Eren shrugged while putting his art book back in his backpack._

 _"Its so cool!" Levi complimented._

 _"Maybe to you. I've been working here for a while now. Everything is ordinary to me." Eren chuckled while sparing a quick glance at Levi's gleaming eyes._

 _"Well I still have to go to work so get out." Levi ruined the moment while shooing Eren out._

 _"No need to be harsh Levi." Eren opened the door and stepped out._

 _"Sorry. Have a good day and I'll pick you up later Eren." Levi smiled. Eren's cheek began to heat up with a slight blush._

 _"Alright. My shift ends at 7, so there still will be some light out when you come and get me." Eren closed the door and waved._

 _"Okay. See you later Eren." Levi pulled the car out of park and started driving off._

 _"Bye Levi," Eren waved until he was out of sight. "...I love you..."_

"Eren?" Eren looked up when his headphone was pulled out, followed by his name being called.

"Yes Hitch?" He smiled at her before looking back down at his work, adding a little bit more shading on the art.

"Are you done with the sketch?" She looked down at Eren's paper. He had drawn a skull with a sword inside of it, entering the crown and exiting the right eye. The tip of the sword oozed black ink. Just like the customer requested. Eren signed his name and the date in the bottom left hand corner.

"Just finished." He announced with a nod.

"How do you always draw so good?" Her eyes gleamed at the picture.

"Years of practice and music." Eren carefully ripped the page out of his book before handing it to her.

"What was today's song of inspiration?" She asked while eyeing the picture.

"Uprising by Muse. Its more so an anarchy or rebel song, yet it fit the drawing." Eren leaned back in his chair.

"Well I have no more jobs for you today. So you can either stay here until your shift ends or go home." She smiled.

"I have someone picking me up later." Eren turned off the light on his desk and spun his chair towards her.

"Oh?" She smirked and pulled up a chair in front of him. "Do tell."

"There is nothing to tell. Its just a friend picking me up and dropping me off. That's all." Eren shrugged while spinning in his chair.

"By any means... Is it that guy with black hair and an undercut, steel blue eyes and gorgeous smile?" Her eyes gleamed.

"H-how? How did yo-" Eren stopped spinning before he turned back towards her.

"I was sweeping the entry way today when he dropped you off. He's pretty cute." She smiled behind her hand.

"Well you can't have him. He's mine." Eren growled slightly.

 _"Damn Eren."_ The voice was in an uproar of laughter.

"I'm just kidding. I could tell by how easily he made you blush, you have some feelings for him." She laughed and stood.

"Sorry." Eren spun again.

"Its fine," She walked off towards her office. "Don't forget to tell him. If you're too late someone else will snatch him up." She spoke before closing the door.

"Damnit not her too." Eren sighed.

 _"You know its the truth if 2 people tell you."_ The voice announced.

 _"But two people didn't tell me that. One person and a voice told me that."_ Eren huffed matter-of-factly.

 _"Don't get technical! That's mean."_ The voice pretended to be upset.

 _"What? Its the truth."_ Eren laughed.

 _"So is telling your feelings. Ha ha. Laugh at that."_ The voice chuckled.

 _"Were you always such an asshole?"_ Eren rolled his eyes.

 _"Maybe. I don't know. Its funny how flustered you get about this 'sensitive' subject."_ Eren could tell there were air quotations in that sentence.

 _"Shut up."_ Eren huffed.

 _"See."_ The voice laughed again. Eren sighed.

 _"I'm sorry."_ The voice apologized.

 _"Its fine. You did nothing wrong. I just get so flustered around him and never end up telling him. My face heats up, my heart rate increases. When he smiles I can't help but to smile back. Its so beautiful."_ Eren smiled at the memory.

 _"Wow. You've really got it bad Eren."_ The voice whistled.

 _"Really? I didn't know that."_ Eren rolled his eyes playfully.

 _"The more you keep this bottled up, the harder it will be to be around him."_ The voice replied with a slight sigh.

 _"Alright, alright,"_ Eren huffed. _"I'll tell him..."_

 _"Good. Cause if you don't... I will continue to bother you about it."_ The voice cackled. Well... it attempted to.

 _"Is that all? Really?"_ Eren almost laughed at how silly it sounded.

 _"Or I could force you to watch Boku no Pico."_ The voice snickered.

 _"What the hell is that?"_ Eren raised a brow.

 _"Heh heh... Don't worry about it. I suggest you tell him."_ The voice began to hum.

 _"I already said I would."_ Eren spun at his desk, sparing a glance at the clock. He had about two hours before Levi came to pick him up.

 _"You better not wuss out."_ The voice hummed "lovingly".

 _"Can you go away? You're making me feel like I'm crazy."_ Eren ran his fingers through his hair.

 _"Technically, you are crazy. Not only are you a magical being who is working at a job full of normal people, you also hear not one, but two voices in your head. So yea Eren... You're pretty fucking crazy."_ The voice corrected matter-of-factly.

 _"You're a dick."_ Eren huffed.

 _"And you're a wuss. I'll leave now. Remember Eren... I'm the good one. My purpose is to help you, alright?"_ The voice reminded, making Eren feel slightly sorry for what he said.

 _"I get it. Thank you."_ Eren replied while spinning in his chair again.

 _"No problem. Bye Eren. Talk to you later."_ The voice spoke before going silent. Giving Eren his own voice to hear.

 _"Bye."_ Eren sighed while laying on his desk. Slowly shutting his eyes.

~.~.~

 _"Guys! Where are you?!" Eren was running through the woods, not caring about the branches and sticks scarping him. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. It was so hot and it was only getting hotter as he got closer to it. A bright red, orange and yellow light. Like a phoenix. Finally, he broke through, only to stop and stare in pure horror._

 _The whole school was on fire. And his friends were inside._

 _"No... No! NO!" Eren couldn't move. No matter how hard he willed his legs to move, they wouldn't do it._

 _"My friends... family..." Eren heard a yell that almost made his heart stop. He quickly started running towards the building._

 _"Guys?! Are you okay?!" He yanked at the door. His hands were burning and his eyes were welling with tears from the smoke, but he didn't stop until he yanked the door open. He shielded his eyes while going further inside. All he could see was burning classrooms that he once was in._

 _"Guys?!" Eren looked around. Running and jumping over fallen debris. He stopped when he heard a small whimper._

 _"E...ren..." Mikasa whimpered slowly. Eren quickly turned and ran into the classroom._

 _"Mikasa?! Mikasa where are you?!" Eren covered his nose as the smoke became to much._

 _"Armin...Levi... H-help them..." Mikasa was under a wall that fallen on her legs and lower body._

 _"Oh shit! Mikasa!" Eren quickly tried to pick the wall up off her._

 _"No. Go... help..." Mikasa wheezed._

 _"Where are the others?!" Eren yanked on the wall harder. He felt his fingers began to bruise under the weight._

 _"Dead... S-save Armin...Levi...run..." Mikasa slowly took off her scarf and slid it to him._

 _"No, no, no! Mikasa! I'm taking you with me!" Eren cried out, pulling even harder on the wall._

 _"Keep my scarf... Love you bro..." She smiled while her eyes began to water._

 _"Mikasa no, please!" Eren's fingers began to bleed but he kept pulling._

 _"Eren!" She yelled, halting his movements. "You can't save me...save them at least." Mikasa coughed._

 _"Mikasa... I'm so, so very sorry." Eren apologized as tears began to run down his face._

 _"Don't be. Go help them...don't forget me..." She smiled._

 _"Alright. I love you sis." Eren gently let go of the wall before grabbing her scarf and running out. As soon as he did the rest of the room collapsed._

 _"Fuck!" Eren cried. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and ran off in a different direction. "Armin! Levi! Where are you?!" Eren yelled while running down the hall._

 _"In here!" Armin yelled. "Come help me get this off of Levi!" Eren heart sank. First most of his friends, then Mikasa... And now... Levi. Eren ran in, only to see Armin using his feet to try to push a fallen piece of ceiling off of Levi._

 _"Levi!" Eren ran in and sat in front of him. "Baby, are you okay?" Eren kissed all over his face._

 _"W-why'd...you...com back?" Eren wiped the blood that trickled from his once soft lips._

 _"To help." Eren scooted over and began to help Armin push the ceiling off of Levi._

 _"I-its...not gonna move..." Levi coughed harshly._

 _"It has to damnit!" Eren growled, startling Armin and Levi. "I lost all of my friends...My sister too... I refuse to lose you guys too! Push harder Armin!"_

 _"Buildings'...gonna collapse...leave..." Levi tried to push Eren's feet away but it only came as a soft tap._

 _"Please! Please!" Eren begged. His heart hurt so much._

 _"S-same Eren...never listens," Levi chuckled. "Armin," Levi spoke._

 _"Y-yes?" Armin kept pushing._

 _"Take Eren...run...I love him too much...for him to die...with me..." Levi sighed and laid his head down."Please Armin." Levi begged. Armin nodded before standing._

 _"Don't fucking touch me! I'm not moving!" Eren kept pushing._

 _"Drag...him..." Levi sighed. Armin grabbed Eren and began to pull him away from Levi._

 _"No! No, stop! Please! Levi!" Eren kicked and scramed._

 _"Eren stop or we'll both die!" Armin screamed once he reached the door._

 _"I don't care! I don't fucking care!" Eren cried while gripping the scarf around his neck._

 _"Eren...please go..." Levi begged. Eren could see tears in his eyes._

 _"I love you Levi!" Eren quickly yanked himself free from Armin's grasp before running back and kissing Levi._

 _"I'll see you again. I promise. I always meet you again." Eren smiled softly._

 _"I'm glad...love you brat...now go..." Levi shooed Eren away with a soft pat. Eren scrambled to his feet before grabbing Armin's wrist and yanking him down the hall._

 _"Where's the exit?!" Armin yelled._

 _"Over here!" Eren replied while running towards it. They looked up when they heard more wood snap. The ceiling was about to collapse._

 _"One of us has to live," Eren said quietly. "And it can't be me." Eren yanked his arm forward and pushed Armin out the door. He hit the grass before looking back at Eren._

 _"Eren! Now-!" His eyes widened when the whole building collapsed on its self. "NOOO! NOOO!" Armin cried, screaming at the top of his lungs._

 **"You know... You really shouldn't sleep at work, Eren."** The voice chuckled.

~.~.~

"Eren!" Hitch yelled. Eren's eyes snapped open.

"Huh?" He spoke softly.

"I'm glad you aren't dead, but its time to go." She blew out a sigh of relief.

"It is?" Eren didn't move, he could feel the tears that continued to slide down his face.

"Mhm. And that cutie is waiting outside~" She purred before walking off. Eren lifted his head slowly before grabbing his art book and putting it in backpack.

"I'm off. Bye Hitch." Eren threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked out. He began to quickly rub his eyes free from the tears. He wasn't paying attention and didn't realize he walked into Levi until the male himself wrapped his arms around him and spoke.

"Eren are you crying? What happened are you okay?" Levi hugged him and Eren could feel his face heat up with a wild blush.

"I'm fine... I'm just not honest..." Eren sighed against Levi's chest.

"About what?" Levi softly petted his hair and Eren felt his heart beat against his rib cage.

"Feelings..." Eren bit his lip softly.

"Let me guess," Levi chuckled. "You like me?" Eren's eyes widened.

"Its pretty sweet that you like me. Cause I like you too... a lot." Levi spoke softly

"Y-you do?" Eren almost laughed. "You couldn't have said that sooner?" Eren laughed out loud. His shoulder shook with laughter.

"Why is this funny? I just said I know you like me, and I accept your feelings." Levi raised a brow.

"Cause I've been going crazy, wanting to tell you. And you solved it in one sentence." Eren mumbled softly.

"I do still have a question." Levi smiled.

"Huh?" Eren looked up to meet Levi's eyes.

"Will you go out with me?" Levi spoke while poking Eren's forehead.

 _"Say yes, Eren!"_ The voice quickly laughed.

"Of course I will," Eren poked him back. "Now. Can we officially have a first ki-" Eren began until Levi yanked his shirt forward and pulled him into a kiss.

 _"Congrats Eren. You finally did it."_ The voice cheered.

"Woo hoo! Get some!" Hitch yelled from the window.

"She's so weird." Eren chuckled slightly against Levi's lips.

~.~.~

 _ **DONE! Did y'all like it? (Minus the school being on fire. That's for something later.) I like it! Next update is Wings of Freedom. Hm... Did I tell you I'm cosplaying Juuzou Suzuya for Anime Matsuri? And my Senpai will drive me! Senpai-Kohai bonding! Woo hoo! So happy. I still have to get $70. Damnit. Anyway, Senpai loves you. Wish me luck!**_


	10. Bad dream or bad memory?

_**You guys really like this story huh? I didn't think you guys would really care for it when I started it, but look at it now! This is actually a pretty depressing book if you read between the lines. I can't even explain the trigger in this chapter. Just...if you get emotional easily, don't read. *bows and walks away***_

 _ **Recommended: Listen to the song - King by Lauren Aquilina - While reading this part.**_

 _"Thank you for meeting me here on such short, Mrs. Jaeger." Eren's teacher bowed while letting Carla into the room._

 _"Where are all the other children?" Carla asked, noticing the quite room._

 _"Recess. Eren is in the corner and refuses to move or let anyone touch him." She whispered to Carla while pointing to the small child in the corner._

 _"Eren?" Carla asked softly. The child visibly stiffened._

 _"He's not responding at all. Yes, he does his work and turns it in, but he's not interacting. Its almost like that truly isn't the bright kid that walked happily into my class earlier this year. Its scaring the other kids, and if he keeps it up, I'll have to send a request to the principle; asking if he can be home-schooled." The teacher sighed._

 _Carla walked over to Eren. She touched the tip of his shoe and he shrunk further into the corner._

 _"Eren? You don't want me to touch you?" Eren slowly shook his head._

 _"Do you want to go home?" Eren nodded._

 _"Are you going to get up and walk?" Eren pulled his knees closer to his chest._

 _"You won't let me touch you. How am I suppose to-" Carla stopped when her phone rang._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Carla? Its Kuchel. I assume you're at the school for Eren?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Can you please pick up Levi? I can't get out of work and I don't want him staying there if he's acting like that. I already called the office and gave you permission to take him out of school for the day. He should be on his way to the class. He just came from lunch."_

 _"Alright. I'll take him to my house."_

 _"Thank you, Carla. I owe you." Kuchel hung up and Carla stood._

 _"Levi? Will Eren let you touch him?" Carla asked while turning around. The teacher yelped slightly when noticing the small boy._

 _"W-when did he get here?" The teacher gasped. Levi stepped next to Carla._

 _"Will he?" Carla asked. Levi nodded silently. He bent and whispered into Eren's ear and the brunet nodded. Levi picked him up and nodded towards Carla._

 _"Thank you." Carla smiled at the teacher before motioning for Levi to follow her._

 _~.~.~_

 _"Eren, your bath is ready." Carla came in the living room. Eren looked up, but made no attempt to move._

 _"Levi?" Levi looked up from his homework._

 _"Do you mind washing Eren, cause he won't let anyone but you touch him." Carla sighed. Levi nodded before closing his book and picking up Eren._

 _"Can you tell me why he is acting like this?" Levi only stared at her._

 _"Is it a secret?" Levi shook his head._

 _"Does it..." She stopped, noticing how Eren was looking like he was uncomfortable._

 _"Levi will you speak to me?" Levi looked down at Eren then back at Carla. He then began to mouth the words._

 _"Once Eren is asleep." He then continued to carry Eren up the stairs._

 _~.~.~_

 _"Well?" Carla asked. Kuchel sat next to her and Levi satin the chair in front of them. He had yet to touch his tea._

 _"Are you going to tell us, Levi?" Kuchel spoke softly._

 _"What do you want to know?" Levi spoke finally. It was so soft, it was like a whisper._

 _"Why won't Eren let anyone touch him?" Carla quickly spoke._

 _"Everyone's touches are dirty to him." Levi finally picked up his tea and took a sip._

 _"Then why will he let you touch him?" Kuchel asked._

 _"Cause I was there." Levi looked down at the liquid spinning in his cup._

 _"You mean..." Both females gasped when Levi nodded._

 _"He knows my touches are safe, because I'm the one who carried him home." Levi set his cup down._

 _"What about you? How are you holding up?" Kuchel tried to touch his hair but he scooted back._

 _"I'm fine. I just don't like being touched anymore." Levi commented softly._

 _"Is there anything we can do to help you and Eren?" Carla frowned._

 _"No." Levi shook his head._

 _"Are you sure?" Kuchel asked next._

 _"Just don't try to touch us. Please." Levi took another sip from his tea._

 _"Do you want us to take you out of school?" Kuchel raised a brow._

 _"I doubt that'd help. If Eren cries, tell him its not his fault. He won't believe you, but that's all I can do for him. He suffered worse than I did."_

 _"Do you want to talk ab-" Carla began._

 _"No. I don't." Levi quickly interrupted._

 _"Do you want to sleep over tonight?" Kuchel smiled nervously._

 _"I'm pretty sure Eren will let you in his bed." Carla chuckled nervously. Levi nodded before setting down his cup and walking up the stairs._

 _"Night Levi." Both females called in unison. The child waved and disappeared up the stairs._

 _"This is really bad Carla." Kuchel sighed as she stood._

 _"I don't know what we can do to help, but I want them to live a non-magical childhood." Carla sighed. Kuchel walked over to the bookshelf and ran her finger over the spines of the books before stopping at one book and pulling it out._

 _"This may work, but its really dangerous." Kuchel tapped the bridge of her nose and a pair of glasses appeared. She then flipped through the pages._

 _"What did you have in mind?" Carla stood next to her._

 _"Its a spell to make them forget. We'll have to add more because this is a spell if you want to forget what you saw. They also felt it." Kuchel spoke while looking at the page._

 _"When can we start? We have to do something. I don't want them to remember this! I can't even hold my little boy in my arms anymore!" Carla exclaimed._

 _"Carla, we could die trying to do this," Kuchel looked up, her face serious. "Levi doesn't know his dad, and I don't even know who he is. He's all I have, and I'm all he has. I don't want to leave him, but I do want to protect him. You have to be willing to die for Eren."_

 _"I'm willing to do it. Eren is a strong little boy." Carla nodded._

 _"Okay. We can start tomorrow. Watch after Levi while I get the ingredients needed." Kuchel placed the bookmark in its spot and took off her glasses._

 _"Alright. Hurry back." Carla hugged her before watching her leave._

 _~.~.~_

 _"Eren?" Levi opened the door quietly before entering the room and closing it behind him. Eren sniffled and stopped his crying. Levi had already heard him._

 _"Eren, it isn't your fault." Levi spoke softly while climbing on the bed._

 _"It is." Eren spoke softly. His voice was hoarse and scratchy._

 _"Stop blaming yourself." Levi took off his shoes and climbed on the bed. Eren quickly threw the blanket over his head._

 _"Eren." Levi yanked the blanket off and towered over the smaller child. Eren stared silently into Levi's eyes through the darkness of the room. Levi leaned down so their foreheads were together._

 _"It isn't your fault. You can't go blaming yourself for the rest of your life. It happened. Its over. We have to learn to move on." Levi spoke softly while looking at the mixture of colors and emotions swimming in Eren's eyes._

 _"But-" Eren began._

 _"No buts. If you don't let it go, you'll never be happy, Eren. Promise you won't remember. That you won't bring it up anymore. Promise me, Eren." Levi's face was serious._

 _"I promise, Levi." Eren spoke softly._

 _"Good. Cause I need a happy brat in my life." Levi rolled over next to Eren._

 _"Will I stay in your life?" Eren looked over._

 _"I hope so. We're the only ones who can tolerate each other." Levi smiled._

 _"You're silly." Eren giggled._

 _"You smiled! And laughed! You're too adorable for your own good, Eren." Levi poked Eren._

 _"So are you." Eren smiled._

 _"Yea, yea. Whatever. Go to sleep. Night, Eren." Levi patted his head._

 _"Good night... Levi." Eren softly closed his eyes._

 _~.~.~_

"Eren, wake up. You're crying." Levi softly shook Eren. The brunet opened his eyes, and sure enough felt tears slide down his cheeks.

"Levi." Eren covered his face. Levi sighed before laying on his back and pulling Eren on top of him.

"Are you going to tell me?" Levi spoke softly since it was still early morning. Eren shook his head.

"Can you at least move your hands so I can see your face?" Levi raised a brow. "Huh?" Eren shook his head again.

"Then I'll tease you." Levi warned. Eren still had his face covered.

 _You've seemed to replace your brain with your heart_

 _You take things so hard and then you fall apart_

 _You try to explain but before you can start_

 _Those cry baby tears come out of the dark_

 _Someone's turning the handle_

 _To that faucet in your eyes_

 _They're pouring out_

 _Where everyone can see_

 _Your heart's too big for your body_

 _It's why you won't fit inside_

 _They're pouring out_

 _Where everyone can see_

Levi sung softly while rubbing Eren's lower back soothingly.

~.~

 _They call you cry baby, cry baby_

 _But you don't fucking care_

 _Cry baby, cry baby_

 _So you laugh through your tears_

 _Cry baby. cry baby_

 _Cause you don't fucking care_

 _Tears fall to the ground_

 _You just let them drown_

 _You're all on your own and you lost all your friends_

 _You told yourself that it's not you, it's them_

 _Your one of a kind and no one understands_

 _But those cry baby tears keep coming back again_

Eren moved his hands slightly so he could peek a glimpse at Levi.

~.~

 _Someone's turning the handle_

 _To that faucet in your eyes_

 _They're pouring out_

 _Where everyone can see_

 _Your heart's too big for your body_

 _It's why you won't fit inside_

 _They're pouring out_

 _Where everyone can see_

 _They call you cry baby, cry baby_

 _But you don't fucking care_

 _Cry baby, cry baby_

 _So you laugh through your tears_

 _Cry baby, cry baby_

 _Cause you don't fucking care_

 _Tears fall to the ground_

 _You just let them drown_

Levi smiled when he saw Eren's eyes.

~.~

 _I look at you and I see myself_

 _I know you better than anyone else_

 _I have the same faucet in my eyes_

 _So your tears are mine_

 _They call me cry baby, cry baby_

 _But I don't fucking care_

 _Cry baby. cry baby_

 _So I laugh through my tears_

 _Cry baby, cry baby_

 _Cause I don't fucking care_

 _Tears fall to the ground_

 _I just let them drown_

 _Cry baby, cry baby_

 _I just let them drown_

 _Cry baby, cry baby_

 _You just let them drown_

 _Cry baby, cry baby_

 _I just let them drown_

 _Cry baby, cry baby_

 _You just let them drown_

"That was suppose to tease me?" Eren moved his hands and sat up in Levi's lap.

"Nope. I'd never tease you. I just wanted to see your face," Levi smirked and looked up at Eren. "You look comfy in my lap. Is it warm?"

"What?!" Eren scooted back and fell off the bed.

"You okay?" Levi chuckled. Eren quickly stood.

"I-I'm fine. Shouldn't we get ready for school?" Eren scratched the back of his head.

"Slow your roll, its Saturday." Levi sat up and yawned.

"Hints why you slept later?" Eren raised a brow.

"Nope, I woke up at the normal time." Levi climbed out of bed and stretched.

"What did you do all that time than?" Eren watched as Levi grabbed two frying pans.

"Watched you sleep." Levi shrugged while closing the cabinet back.

"What the hell, Levi! That's creepy," Eren exclaimed. "Why do you have those anyway? Are you making breakfast?"

"I was making sure you slept well, and hell no. They can make their own breakfast. This is to wake them up. I suggest you cover your ears." Levi smirked before walking off down the hall. Eren quickly covered his ears as Levi banged the pans together.

"Wake the fuck up! Just cause it's Saturday, doesn't mean you'll sleep all day. Get up or I'm putting you to work!" Levi yelled. A loud thud was heard and Levi stopped before walking back to the kitchen.

"Levi, was that necessary?" Eren sighed while putting his hand to his head. He began to grow a slight headache.

"Yea, it was." Levi looked over as everyone walked lazily and tiredly into the living room.

"Levi, you asshole." Hanji yawned while putting on her glasses.

"Fuck off, you wouldn't have gotten up any other way." Levi rolled his eyes. Eren carefully walked into the living room. His fingers buried in his chocolate locks of hair.

"Anyway, good morning everyone." Eren smiled.

 _ **(A/N: I recommend that you listen to the dj-Jo version of Attack on Titan's Armored Titan theme. The feeling of this part will change dramatically and very quickly. Oops. My hand slipped...)**_

 _"Try not to fall backwards."_ The good voice spoke before quickly disappearing.

"Huh?" Eren took a step forward before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he hit the floor.

"Eren!" Everyone yelled.

"Eren!" Levi ran into the living room and flipped Eren on his back. "Eren, get up! Please!"

~.~.~

 _"Are the boys asleep?" Kuchel asked once she came in. She had been gone for a whole day and Carla grew weary._

 _"Yes." Carla nodded._

 _"Bowl please." Kuchel held out her hand and Carla gave her a bowl. Kuchel quickly removed the ingredients from her bag and began mixing them._

 _"Go grab two cups." Carla nodded and headed off to grab two cups. She came back and handed them to Kuchel._

 _"Are you sure this will work?" Carla asked when noticing the sadness Kuchel's silver eyes._

 _"It will." She spoke softly while grabbing the first cup. She poured the contents in it before repeating it to the other._

 _"Go bring the boys down, but don't wake them yet." Kuchel smiled sadly. Carla nodded slowly while looking down._

 _~.~.~_

Eren's eyes opened to reveal a golden color as tears slipped down his face.

"Eren?" Levi raised a brow.

"T-that's not Eren!" Armin yelled. Eren pushed Levi and quickly stood and ran to the kitchen.

"Who...Who the fuck was that then?!" Levi's eyes widened.

~.~.~

 _Carla set Eren and Levi on the couch and sat in front of Kuchel._

 _"Hand me your arm and look away." Carla looked away and held out her arm. Kuchel pulled out a knife and placed the blade against Carla's wrist._

 _"Breathe." Carla nodded quickly. Kuchel moved the blade to the side. Carla covered her mouth to stifle a cry as he arm was slit. A few droplets of blood fell in the cup, changing the color. Kuchel quickly wrapped Carla's arm in gauze._

 _~.~.~_

Everyone looked at the kitchen when Eren screamed. Levi was first to get up and run to him, the others followed behind him.

"Ere-" Levi stopped when he saw blood dripping down Eren's arm.

"Help...me..." Eren whispered before lifting the scissors back to his arm.

"Eren, don't" Levi ran and grabbed Eren.

"Let me go! Fucking let me go you bastard!" Eren screamed, kicked and clawed.

"Grab him and take the scissors!" Levi yelled. Armin grabbed Eren's feet and Mikasa grabbed his waist.

"Snap out of it Eren!" Mikasa yelled. Hanji tried removing the scissors from his hand, but Eren tightened his grasp, making his hand bleed.

"I can't Levi! If I remove the scissors I'll end up slitting his hand open!" Hanji yelled.

"Bring him to the floor!" Erwin suggested.

~.~.

 _"Fuck!" Kuchel cried once Carla slit her wrist. After her blood got in the other cup. Carla wrapped her arm._

 _"What now?" Carla asked while looking at the different colored cups._

 _"They have to drink it." Kuchel winced slightly._

 _"Are they suppose to look like that?" Eren's cup had black in it while Levi's had white._

 _"I don't know, but we have no other choice." She stood in front of Levi. Her eyes held so much sadness._

 _"I'm all he has. I don't want to leave him, but I can't have him growing up like this." Kuchel knealed in front of Levi and kissed his forehead. Levi's eyes fluttered open._

 _"Mom?" He spoke softly._

 _"Hey baby. Sorry to wake you," She smiled sadly. "Here, drink this." She handed Levi the cup with a white liquid in it._

 _"Why are you crying?" Levi frowned._

 _"I'm fine. Please, drink this." Kuchel encouraged._

 _"Eren, get up, honey." Carla softly shook Eren awake. He opened his eyes, the were full of confusion and fear._

 _"Drink this for mommy." She handed Eren the cup.  
_

 _"Will it make you feel better?" Eren spoke to her for the first time since the incident._

 _"Yes. It would make mommy proud." Carla smiled sadly._

~.~.~

"Don't!" Eren screamed as he was pushed on the floor.

"Eren, come back to us! You have to snap out of it!" Levi yelled while pinning Eren to the floor.

 **"Eren is busy, but I'll take the message."** Eren spoke with a smirk, but it wasn't his voice.

"W-who..." Armin's eyes widened.

 **"Oh come on, Arlert. You know exactly who I am."** Eren smirked.

"Oh fuck..." Armin whispered.

~.~.~

 _Both boys lifted the cups and drunk the strange liquid. Once finished, a symbol was written in front of them. Eren had a black wing and Levi had a white one. The two wings crossed._

 _"What is th-" Levi began until his head began to hurt. Eren whined and gripped his hair._

 _"Its going to hurt, but you have to get through it!" Kuchel yelled. The wings glowed and both children screamed in pain._

 _"Make it stop!" Levi cried._

 _"It hurts!" Eren yelled. Both children tried to seek comfort in their mother's arms but the couldn't get off the couch. It was like a barrier was around them._

 _"Mommy, please!" Levi begged. His face streamed with tears._

 _"I can't, baby! I can't!" Kuchel cried._

 _"Help me, mommy!" Eren held out his hand. Carla was about to grab it until Kuchel pushed her hands away._

 _"Don't! You'll break it!" Kuchel spoke before screaming in pain and falling on her side._

 _"Kuc-" Carla fell to her hands and knees. Pain surging through every being of her body._

 _~.~.~_

"You're **him**?" Armin asked carefully.

 **"Mhm."** He chuckled.

"Where's Eren, you fucking bastard!" Armin yelled. Everyone was taken by surprise because Armin wasn't one to curse.

 **"Suffering."** He narrowed his golden eyes.

"S-suffering?" Levi stuttered.

 **"For the sins of others. He is suffering."**

"Give him back..." Levi spoke quietly.

 **"Huh?"**

"Give him back! Give us back Eren!"

~.~

 _"Mommy!" Levi pounded his fist against the barrier as his mother cried out._

 _"I love you, Levi! Don't you forget it!" She looked up at him through teary eyes. The wings grew brighter and Carla and Kuchel were thrown to the other side of the room._

 _"Mommy no!" Eren kicked at the barrier._

 _"Its not going... to break, Eren." Carla got on her hands and knees and looked up at Eren._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby!" She fell and screamed in pain._

 _Levi felt his vision go blurry. Eren completely went blind._

 _"I can't see! Mommy, I can't see you!" Eren covered his eyes._

 _"Mommy, please make it stop." Levi set his hands against the barrier.  
_

 _"Once it starts, it can't be stopped." Kuchel crawled slowly to Levi._

 _~.~_

 **"Eren needs to see what he caused."**

"Give me my brother back!" Mikasa growled.

 **"You aren't even related. You're just some snot-nosed orphan that he felt sorry for."** He looked over at Mikasa.

"That... Isn't true..." She looked down.

"Don't listen to him, damnit! Eren told me about him! He'll tell you what you don't want to hear!" Levi glared down at the golden eyes.

"Give me my Eren."

 **"Your Eren? Sorry to burst your bubble, but he's already been claimed. And so have you."**

"What?"

~.~

 _Kuchel placed her hands against the barrier and kissed Levi's forehead._

 _"Promise me something, baby." Kuchel felt life quickly draining from her body._

 _"Anything!" Levi tried to look at his mother, but his vision was too blurry._

 _"Promise me you'll protect Eren. Never leave him alone." Kuchel coughed into her hand and saw blood._

 _"I promise you!" Levi exclaimed._

 _"Eren, can you hear me?" Carla crawled to Eren._

 _"I can't see you!" Eren placed his hands against the barrier._

 _"I know, baby. Listen to me. Okay?" Carla crawled to Eren._

"Okay." Eren hiccuped.

"No one will leave you. Someone will always help you. Don't you dare blame yourself for any of this! Do you hear me, Eren?!" Carla placed her head on the barrier.

"Yes. I hear you."

"Good boy. I'm so proud of you." She smiled. The wings flickered and Eren and Levi could see again.

"Mom..." Levi placed his hand against Kuchel's

"I love you, Levi. I will always be with you." She smiled before dropping to the floor with a thud.

"M-mom...Mom! Mommy!" Levi kicked and punched the barrier.

~.~

 **"You will know in time."**

"Who are you?" Hanji asked while stepping forward.

 **"I'm the root to Eren's power to see everything."**

"I've never heard of that power." Hanji narrowed her eyes.

 **"Eren is the first in over 100 years to have it."**

"Please... give him back..." Levi lowered his head.

 **"Is that how it is? Why give up? Why not hit me?"** He smirked.

"You aren't Eren, but this still is his body. I promised him that I'd be there for him! I promised I wouldn't hurt him!"

 **"H-how? How do you?"** Levi looked up, his eyes were a deep silver color. Eren looked down and saw that he was holding Levi's hand. Showing him what he's seeing.

 **"You sneaky son of a bitch."** He growled before flipping so he was over Levi. The scissors pointed at his head.

 **"Anyone move, and I kill him."** He panted.

~.~

 _"Carla, I'm ho-" Grisha walked into the living room._

 _"G-Grisha...don't..." Carla begged. Grisha ran to the force field before writing out a symbol across it._

 _"Stop! Don't break it!" Carla screamed. The barrier broke and each wing flowed back to the boys. Eren collapsed on the floor while Levi struggled to keep his eyes open._

 _"Mom." Levi touched her shoulder and she disappeared. Levi looked in complete horror before collapsing to the floor as well._

 _"What did you do?!" Carla yelled._

 _"What do you think you were doing, Carla?! You could have died from that spell!" Grisha growled._

 _"I was saving Eren! While you were away at work, Eren and Levi got raped when coming home from school! He wouldn't even let me touch his hair! What was I suppose to do!" Carla screamed. Grisha touched her forehead and smirked._

 _"All according to plan." Carla's eyes widened._

 _"Y-you planned this?..."_

 _"Sleep, Carla." Carla's eyes closed and she fell to the floor._

 _"Only a matter of time until my plan is complete."_

 _~.~_

"Eren..." Levi's eyes returned to normal. Eren smirked and moved quickly moved the scissors down.

"Don't!" Everyone yelled. Eren stopped halfway. His hand trembled badly.

"L-Levi?" Eren spoke softly.

"Eren?" Levi spoke softly. Eren sniffled and began to cry.

"Its me, Eren." Levi slowly moved the scissors away. Eren's eyes changed back to their green color.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Eren lowered his head and cried. Levi sat up and hugged Eren.

"Its okay." Levi let out a sigh in relief.

"I have to tell you guys something. Its going to take a while." Eren mumbled into Levi's shoulder.

~.~.~

 ** _THAT ESCALATED SO FUCKING QUICKLY! Oh my goodness, I was listening to a random song and then it went to the dj-Jo remix of the Armored Titan theme, and... I couldn't stop the ideas. Its... wow. Okay. Uh... Sorry? I REALLY recommend you listen to it while reading that part. I'm in tears. I hope you enjoyed. Review what you thought and don't forget to vote on the poll. I love you guys. *stands and walks away*_**


	11. Speak now, or forever hold your wicked

_"Those who have not seen evil, cannot hide it from you; Those who have not felt evil, cannot share your pain; Those who have not heard evil, cannot keep you from speaking it."_

 _~Neko_

* * *

Me: Okay... So... I kinda forgot I even had this story. I honestly did.

Armin: *nods*

Me: So! I had to go back and remember what I wrote, and what my future plans were for this story. So... Yea. This is the chapter!

Eren: Enjoy!

Levi: *asleep on couch*

Me: *grabs a series of different colored markers* Ooh... Imma draw on his face. *uncaps marker and begins drawing a dick on his cheek* hehe...

Song of the chapter: Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia

* * *

"Eren?" Mikasa asked once Levi finished bandaging Eren's arm and hand, but Eren said nothing. He sat quietly, trying to decide what to say. He didn't know how to say it. He wasn't even fully sure himself what had happened. All he knew was they all wanted an answer, and it may be an answer he couldn't give.

"Eren, please talk to us." Armin tried next. Eren just continued to sit quietly. He just wished he could disappear. Away from everyone and everything. Just alone in his own world.

"Eren..." Levi said softly. Eren shook his head and stood before saying,

"I don't know! Whatever answer you guys are hoping to get, I don't have it. I don't know what to say, or how to put what just happened into words, but..." Eren stopped for a moment, as if he was thinking before he looked back up and said,

"I can show you." Eren then walked out of the room before going to his room. He came back with his backpack.

"Ask me something. Something about an event that happened before or hasn't happened yet. Something that I have never seen." Eren said while pulling out his artbook and a pencil and sitting on the table in front of them.

"Eren? What do you-" Mikasa began, but Armin looked at her and nodded. He has seen it done before. He turned back to Eren. Everyone was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Levi sighed and spoke.

"Alright. Draw the two people I met back when I lived with my uncle." Levi said. Watching as Eren nodded. His eyes turned a golden color and he began to sketch. Quickly making a picture of two figures in a god like speed. He outlined the picture before shading it. Once he finished, his eyes reverted back to green and he held up the notebook.

"The girl's name is Isabel Magnolia. The boy's name is Farlan Church." Everyone looked to Levi to see if it was true. Levi slowly nodded.

"Yea. That's them." Levi answered. Eren closed his notebook and laid on the table. Doing that always made all the energy drain from his body. Everyone broke off in their own discussion as to what happened, Eren looked over at Levi and said,

"Did you know that we know each other as kids?" Levi scrunched his nose slightly in thought. Was that true? He was unsure. That was to be expected, hell, Eren didn't even remember until recently.

"Did we? Honestly I don't remember anything from before I lived with my uncle, Kenny." Levi answered. Eren reached in his backpack and pulled out a container, which he put pineapples in earlier. He needed to eat healthier.

"Yea, and I don't really remember either. There's a huge chunk missing from when your mom died, when we took in Mikasa, and when my mom died." Eren said. He stopped midbite when he had remembered what happened. What he saw Carla and Kuchel do. What his father stopped.

"Levi?! Do you know how your mom died? Did Kenny ever tell you?" Eren said while sitting up and looking through his artbook for the page. He puller several art books out of his bag and began rummaging through them.

"No. He never told me. W-" Eren cut him off when he asked,

"Mikasa. Why did my dad decide to adopt you? Why then? When he was seeing you at the foster home everyday?" Eren quickly asked. There were pieces to this puzzle, and he needed to figure it out. The others stayed quiet, figuring that this conversation was not one for them to speak on.

"I don't know. All I know is it was around the time your mother fell ill." Mikasa answered. Eren found the page and stared at it. This picture...why did he draw it?

"Look at the date!" Eren said while pointing to the date written in neat cursive in the corner. Mikasa, Levi and Armin leaned in and looked at the neat cursive date in the corner, followed by Eren's name.

"What about it?" Levi raised a brow. Why was there a huge gap in time. Something. Some part of them knowing each other was removed for a reason, but neither of the knew why.

"I drew this a year ago today. Before I knew you, Levi. Before I even knew what happened. Why? Why is our time missing, and who made it like that?" Eren closed his notebook and stood before pacing by the table. The others looked in confusion between the group.

"Can everyone else but Mikasa, Armin, and Levi, leave please." Eren said. The others quietly got up and left. Armin sat back on the couch and crossed his arms.

"Eren, what do you got? What's on your mind?" Armin said, watching his brunet friend pace as he thought. Eren huffed.

"I studied the magic they used. The spell was to make a being of their choosing forget. To make them forget a memory of their choosing. It was paid for in blood, and was owed by a life. Both paid for it in blood. Kuchel died first. Both me and Levi saw. My mom was suppose to be next, but my dad intervened." Eren sat on the table and faced his friends while still putting the pieces together.

"Mom fell sick and eventually died. Though I don't remember it, I know it happened. Then, that's when my dad adopted Mikasa and raised us. Between the time of Kuchel dying, my mom dying and Mikasa being adopted, there's a gap. In the spell it is bound by those who offer something up, but it says if it were to be interrupted then the affects would be null and void. The effects could be bent to the will of the one who intervened." Eren said.

"What does all of this mean?" Levi said with a huff. Eren thought a moment more before smiling and saying,

"I don't know, but I know someone who does. If I fall off the table, catch me." Eren grabbed his notebook and pencil.

"Wait, wh-" Armin, Mikasa and Levi said in unison.

 _"Hey buddy. A little help here?"_ Eren thought. A familiar voice said,

 _"Of course. Just make sure that other guy doesn't find out."_ And with that Eren was out cold.

* * *

 _"Oh, Carla. It seems like your time is coming to an end, my wife." Grisha said sitting next to his wife as she laid in bed. Her eyes were low, her skin was pale and herbangs stuck to her head due to the light sheen of sweat that covered it._

 _"You bastard... How dare you do this to our child. To little Levi." Carla said quietly. Her body ached and her head spun. She was dying and she knew it. He just chuckled._

 _"I just need to awaken a gift within our boy. Levi was trying to be a hero. Serves him right. He can't save others, hell, he couldn't even save himself." Grisha chuckled again while standing. Carla wanted nothing more than to take back what happened, but she couldn't, and even if she could, she wouldn't. She was a strong believer in the butterfly effect, and she didn't want to ruin their lives even more._

 _"Why?! Why did you do this you bastard!" Carla fummed angrily under her covers. Grisha turned and cooed his wife before kneeling down by him. She would have turned and strangled the life out of him if she had the energy._

 _"No need to worry, my dear. Your time is up. You were no longer needed." Grisha left it at that and got up and walked out of the room. Eren came in soon after, a smile on his face._

 _"Mom? Are you alright?" Eren asked softly while climbing on the bed._

 _Poor Eren, Carla thought. She would have to leave her baby._

 _"I'm fine. Have you been doing more writing, and have you been practicing your earth magic?" Carla said softly while kissing Eren's forehead. She didn't want him to use magic as a child, but with whatever Grisha was planning, Eren needed to know how to fight or how to defend himself._

 _"Yes, I have. Wanna see it?!" Eren smiled warmly at his mother. Something she hadn't seen for a long time. A soft smile graced her lips as she nodded._

 _"Of course, baby. Make sure to show Levi too, when you see him again." Carla said as Eren sat up in the bed while thinking on how to show her._

 _"Who's Levi?" Eren asked while he focused his eyes on the center of the room. Vines slowly began to grow from the corners, growing and stretching to the ceiling, covering the whole room in vines._

 _"Aw, you forgot him? Im sorry baby, but you used to have a best friend named Levi. He always took care of you and made you smile. I think you had a crush in him. Everytime I asked you, you began to get the cutest little blush." Carla smiled softly, but Eren continued to focus on the center of the room. Flowers began to grow all around the room. Varying in size, color, and type._

 _"That sounds silly. Me? Liking a boy?" Eren climbed out of the bed and began to pick various flowers before bringing them back to the bed. He began to twist the stems into a crown, adding in every color of the rainbow and whatever else he could fit._

 _"There is nothing wrong with a boy liking another boy, baby." Carla said slowly, her eyes drooping heavily low and she let out a hoarse cough. Eren looked over and asked,_

 _"Mom? Are you alright?" Eren finished the crown and held it softly in his hand. She looked very pale and sickly. She new she was running out of time, and fast. She couldn't lie anymore, not with her time running out. She slowly shook her head._

 _"Yea, but baby, I can't lie to you anymore. Im not going to get any better. Baby, Im dying."_

 _Eren instantly snapped his head around to her, his green eyes as big as saucers. "W-what..."_

 _"Im dying, Eren. Im not going to make it til tomorrow. You have to listen to me carefully, alright?" Carla said, using her last bit of strength the softly caress his cheek with her hand._

 _"N-no, mom...y-you'll get better..."_

 _"No, Eren-"_

 _The brunet shook his head furiously. "T-that's not true."_

 _"Eren."_

 _"No..."_

 _"Eren."_

 _"No."_

 _"Eren-"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Eren! For once in your life, can you just listen to me?!" She yelled, instantly making the child quiet down. He lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes as tears began to pour out of his emerald green eyes._

 _"Eren, there is no helping me. Okay? The only thing you can do is protect the ones you love. I did that for you, now you have to do it for another." She said softly, but Eren didn't look at her. He couldn't. She softly spoke his name in a manner she only uses when Eren has lost hope. He slowly lifted his head to face his mother._

 _"There we go. Let your eyes shine brightly on the world, and never forget its beautiful. Cruel, but beautiful." She softly moved her hand to the flower crown in his hands, stroking her thumb across his knuckles that had tightened around the crown, crushing the white and black flower._

 _"Eren? May I have my crown now?" She spoke barely above a whisper. Slowly, he loosened his grip on the crown and leaned towards his mother to place it messily on her head. She giggled._

 _"How do I look? Like a queen?" She smiled. Eren nodded, a slight grin making it way to his lips. She sighed contently and closed her eyes, thinking silently. She opened her eyes again when she felt Eren snuggle next to her, tucking his head into her side._

 _"Its okay to be sad, Eren. Just know, I will always be there to help you. Okay?"_

 _"...okay..."_

 _"Smile, little boy. Mama loves you." She spoke slowly and quietly. Eren buried himself deeper into his mother's side. He didn't want to face the truth of what was happening to his mother._

 _"I love you too, mom." Ere replied. He didn't didn't get a response, so he just assume she wanted to lay quietly in her flower crown. After a long period of silence, she still didn't talk. Eren hoped it wasn't true._

 _He swallowed the lump in his throat and cautiously said, "M-mama?"_

 _No answer._

 _He slowly looks up to see her eyes closed and a smile softly gracing her face, but her chest wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing._

 _"Mom? Mom?! Mom, wake up...please, wake up!" Ere sat up and shook his mom, but she still didn't wake._

 _"Mom, get up! Please!" He grabbed her hand and felt a shock, followed by something flashing before his eyes. Startled, he fell off the bed._

 _"W-what was that?..." He slowly climbed back on the bed and reached for her hand again. When he took it, his eyes were instantly clouded. Visions, images, sounds, all ran through his head and covered his eyes. Eren shook slightly while hid hand clasped tighter around his,mother's. He could see everything. Past life times, future memories, deaths, births, everything overwhelmed his head in an instant. Just as fast as it came, it left. Eren was silently sitting by his mother, tears sliding down his face with golden eyes facing her. He knew everything._

* * *

"Is he suppose to be gone that long?" Mikasa said while dabbing a wet rag against Eren's forehead. They had placed him on a couch carefully, and watched as he drew, eyes a shimmer golden. Instead of a picture, he was drawing a comic.

"It varies." Armin sighed while watching as Eren mindlessly drew another panel. Levi softly rubbed Eren's feet as they sat.

"Can you see what he sees?" Mikasa asked while dipping the rag back in the cool water, but Levi shook his head saying he couldn't do it this time. They watched quietly as Eren who flipped to another page and began drawing again. Levi was about to speak when they noticed Eren began to draw more vigorously.

"Uh, Eren-" Armin started, Eren coughed and they all went silent again. He coughed again and a small puff of dark smoke came out of his mouth.

"What the fuck?!" Levi yelled. Armin looked over at Eren's art book and saw that he was drawing the school on fire, with Eren running through. Eren coughed harder and more smoke came out.

"Wake him up, Armin!" Mikasa said while softly shaking Eren.

"I can't. He put himself in there, he has to get himself out." Armin said while staring as smoke softly flowed from Eren's slightly parted lips.

"Eren, wake up!"

* * *

 _ **Again?**_

 _"Guys, where are you?!"_

 _ **Why am I here again?**_

 _"Guys?!"_

 _ **Its so hot.**_

 _"Mikasa?!"_

 _ **So dry.**_

 _"Armin?!"_

 **So red.**

 _"Levi?!"_

 _ **And its all my fault.**_

* * *

Eren coughed harder and blood started tricking down his chin as he drew faster, drawing everything he was seeing.

"Eren, wake up!" Levi said louder, but Eren wasn't snapping out if it, the cloud of smoke grew bigger and darker.

"We have to do something! He'll suffocate if we don't!" Mikasa took off her jacket and fanned the smoke.

* * *

 _ **I know how this ends, why even relive it?**_

 _Eren was getting ready to push Armin out onto the grass when someone pushed him instead. He turned to see Armin waving goodbye before the ceiling fell on him_

 _"Armin!" Eren yelled while reaching out to his friend. All of a sudden...time stopped. Eren watched as the raindrops that were going to fall had froze, suspending in mid air. Eren slowly lowered his hand and watched as time began again. He held his hand back out and time stopped. Eren carefully stood and mover his hand clockwise, watching time slowly continue. Continuing slow enough that he could see every flex of muscle that a nearby bird preformed in order to flap its wings. He hen moved his hand counterclockwise and watched the bird move backwards and the cloud of smoke above the school slowly sink down. He could control time. This means...he could bring back his friends, but what would happen if he brought them back? His mother always told him of the butterfly effect and the dangers that could occur if he changed it, but knowing that this was all his fault had weighed heavily in his shoulders. He fell to his knees looking at the grass in mid-sway. He began to move his hand counterclockwise, reversing time itself._

* * *

"Levi, what are you doing?!" Mikasa said as Levi sat on the floor near Eren, he knew if he didn't hurry, Eren would die.

"Shut up for a fucking second, and let me think!" He growled, turning to glare back at the raven haired female. She stopped talking and turned her attention to the carpet below her. He swallowed hard and turned to Eren, a single tear slipped from his golden eyes as he continued to draw. Levi leaned over Eren. He wasn't afraid of a little smoke in his lungs, hell he escaped from a burning building before. This was nothing to him.

He tried his best to tell himself that, as he leaned farther over Eren, lips mere centimeters apart. He inhaled the line of smoke between them, holding in a cough as it burned his lungs. He leaned down and placed his lips against Eren's parted ones, his hand moving to Eren's chest. Mikasa was about to seethe with rage at how Levi was touching Eren, but Mikasa held her back. Levi took in a breath through his nose and began to give Eren CPR.

Levi's lungs stung like someone doused them in gasoline and struck a match to them, but he wasn't stopping until Eren had air. Eren's eyes slowed closed and Levi feared the absolute worse. He felt two hands on him, one woven into his hair and the other gripping the back of his shirt. He didn't feel anymore smoke emitting from Eren, instead he felt something warm and wet run against his bottom before is slid into hih mouth. Eren opened his eyes again to reveal their normal emerald green color. Levi smirked softly and began to move and slide his tongue against Eren's causing the brunet to moan loudly and grip Levi's shirt tighter. Levi pulled back for air and looked at the flushed brunet. Levi smirked and blew a bit of smoke in his face.

"Fucker. Don't scare me like that again." Eren panted softly and closed his eyes. After catching his own breath, the turned to his friends and uttered one sentence that could change everything.

"Guys, I can control time."

* * *

Me: End of the fucking chapter. Sorry its short. *throws glitter*

Armin: Neko, do you thrive to irritate your readers.

Me: Now, I thrive to irritate my friends and family, my readers are just an easier target.

Hanji: You are an ass.

Me: Yea, yea. Whatever. What story do you guys want updated next? Heartbeats like Drums? (Almost done with a new chapter) Wings of Freedom? (Last chapter in progress) 50 Shades of Riren? (Just started new chapter) One shot book? (Fucking requests...)

Eren: Neko apologies for any spelling or grammar or any errors. She is rushing to get this done so she can go back to Guardian and start the updating cycle again.

Armin: She loves ya.

Hanji: She hoped you enjoyed!

Eren: B-

Levi: Neko, you son of a bitch!

Me: Oh fuck... Bye! *runs*


	12. A Sound Mind is a Illusion

Me: Yea, this story is very underdeveloped.

Armin: Meaning Neko began this story without really planning it out.

Levi: Therefore this story is shorter than the rest. Sorta.

Eren: But she plans to play it out until the end!

Hanji: She hopes you enjoy and she loves ya! Bye!

Song of the chapter:

* * *

 ** _2 Weeks Later_**

"You sure you wanna do this?" Levi said as he made his was to the other side of the huge pool. Eren had no other issues since the thing in the kitchen, but Eren wanted to try something, so here they were at the abandoned pool. Mikasa sat on one end, Armin the opposite and Levi sat at the other with Eren.

"Yea, I studied this type of magic. You will be able to see what I see, but each of you will see something different," Eren stuck his feet in staring at the water glistening in the sunlight. "I need you guys to stay focused no matter what."

Eren looked at Mikasa, then Armin, then back at Levi. "Alright?"

He got a collective amount of nods from the three before he nodded himself and slowly slipped in the pool, fully dressed. He made his way to the middle of the pool before giving his friends one last look. "Good luck."

He took a deep breath and sunk under the water, sinking to the bottom. A bubble went around Eren and he was able to breath. Closing his eyes, he began to relax, clearing his mind of thoughts and allowing memories that were long forgotten to flood this head.

"This is going to be a challenge." Mikasa rolled her neck softly before placing her hands flat on the tile floor and lowering her head so her face was no longer able to be seen. A spark appeared in front of her before it disapparead. It happened again and Mikasa was engulfed in a flame. She sat in the center as a fire roared around her. She was now unconscious, drifting to Eren's world.

"I'll go next." Armin said with a determined nod. He set his hands flat on the ground too before he lowered his head and closed his eyes like Mikasa, except he blew out a soft breath. A wind passed by him, blowing his hair to the side before it stopped. It did it again and a full cyclone of air circled the blond as he fell unconscious as well.

"You better know what you're doing, Eren." Levi mumbled before also placing his hands on the ground. He looked to Mikasa, covered in fire. Then Armin, surrounded by air. Then the water in front of him, Eren being submerged in water. Eren said the elements were the only way to make sure they would get pulled back to reality, so Levi went with it. He lowered his head as well and cleared his mind, letting everything fade from him. A single vine went around him in a circle as he began to get sleepy, all thoughts fading into darkness. Vines grew from he single vine the circled him, completely covering Levi in a bundle as he fell completely asleep.

Eren could sense that they were now asleep and he allowed himself to relax and slip into his inner mind.

* * *

Mikasa opened her eyes to see she was now at the Jaeger's house, but it looked much different from the way it looked when she was adopted. Looking down at her hand, she saw it was a cuff of fire connected to a chain of lava that ran off behind her, turning, she saw nothing but darkness. So she was inside of Eren's head. She took a deep breath and began walking up the stairs to the front door, before walking through it. She looked around the inside, in search of what she was suppose to be seeing. Taking a step further, the room shifted.

There were now two males sitting on the couch, one she recognized as Mr. Jaeger, but the other she didn't know. They couldn't see her, so she walked into the living room with them and sat in a chair, watching them continue thier conversation.

"Congrats on the new baby, Grisha," The man unknown man spoke, "Truly a lucky man."

"Thank you, Kenny," Grisha smiled at the man.

"Kenny," Mikasa whispered, in fear she would be heard. "I've heard that name before."

"He is a very special boy indeed, he just hasn't grown into it yet. He is still a newborn, so I won't try it yet, but his power needs to be activated."

"How so? How will you go about it?" Kenny asked, taking a sip from his can of beer, the smell of beer reeking in the living room, causing Mikasa to gag.

"He needs to go through something traumatizing, and being the mother that Carla is, she will try a specific spell to help him. All I have to do it break it before its finished, and it will be under control."

Something traumatizing? Why was that the way to activate it? Mikasa continued to listen carefully, taking in every bit of information.

Kenny nodded slowly. "Yep, that's the plan. What will happen after that?"

Grisha set down his can and stretched before leaning back on his couch. "Simple. I just extract the power out of him through his blood. With that kind of power, anything is possible! Do you know how much armies would pay to get my son's power? To be able to see how to win the war. People would be begging for it."

Kenny raised a brow. "Yea, and how much blood were you planning to take from him?"

Mikasa wondered the same thing. For so many people to be wanting Eren's blood, Grisha would surely need a lot of this. Biting back the hatred that boiled inside of her at her adoptive father's words, she kept a clear head and paid close attention.

"All of it, of course."

Mikasa gasped. Thier father was planning to kill him and sell his blood?

Kenny held up a hand. "Woah there, are you really willing to kill your son for a couple stacks of paper?"

"Since when the hell did you care? What about that kid...Levi? Since when did you care about him?"

Was Kenny related to Levi somehow? Was Kenny his father? Mikasa sat straighter in her chair, watching the conversation unfold before her.

Kenny tensed, his lower jaw clenching. "That is my sister's child, I don't need to take care of him. His mother can do that."

"Yea," Grisha rolled his eyes. "He can grow up to be a whore, just like his mother."

"Fuck you!" Kenny stood. "That's my sister you're talking about, and Im not going to sit here and listen to you talk shit about her and her son!"

Levi never mentioned that his mother was a whore. He never even seemed to be the person raised with that hanging above his head. Thinking harder, Mikasa remembered hearing her mother talk about the other Ackerman kin. Well, before she died of course.

"Oh wow," Grisha chuckled. "You care? Kenny, the infamous thug and gangster actually cares about his bastard nephew and his slut of a sister."

"I'm not listening to this shit," Kenny began walking to the door until Grisha cleared his throat.

"Remember why you're helping me do this? To get the money to give to her, so she isn't known as the town's whore, and she won't have to open her legs to every man with a pocket full of cash, just to pay for her son."

Mikasa slowly stood, eying the man as he stood at the door. Walking closer, she was able to hear his thoughts.

 _I really don't want to hurt the poor boy, but my sister...her son...they need the money. I don't want her to do this anymore, but she wont accept my money. Maybe, I can get enough for them to move away and start fresh. To get away from here._

Kenny cursed under his breath before turning to Grisha. "Alright, I'm in."

Mikasa was part of this puzzle Eren was talking about. She fit into the plan, she was just unsure as to how. But she would surely find out.

* * *

"Seems like I'm here." Armin said as he opened a door, leading to Eren's room. Noticing his had a bracelet and chain of air wrapped around his wrist. Thinking logically, that must be what connected him to the real world and what could pull him back out in case of an emergency. He looked around the room, seeing that it was more childish than it is now. Noticing that, he wondered what age Eren was in this memory, and where was the little brunet.

"Come on, Eren!" A kid yelled as he ran past. Eren followed behind him.

"Slow down, Levi! You could f-!" Eren tripped over his shoelace and fell, the strange thing was he fell and hit the wall leading to the stairs, making him fall back and and fall down the stairs. The other kid quickly turned and ran back to the stairs. His hair was long and black, stopping at his shoulders like Mikasa's but the style was different.

"Eren, are you alright?!" He called down the stairs.

Armin looked back at the room, then the kid, then down the stairs at Eren who was on his back at the bottom, his limbs sprawled out like a starfish. He was laughing.

"I'm alright! I bumped my head, but I'm fine!"

If Armin had to guess, he would say Eren was about...five or six.

"Be careful, you baka! Come here so I can check it." The kid moved back and motioned Eren up the stairs.

Armin sat down and looked at the raven hair child. This was Levi as a kid? They knew each other as children? Eren had said it before, but it sounded uncertain.

Eren climbed up the stairs and sat in front of Levi. Levi lifted up Eren's bangs to see a red bump beginning to form where his face hit wall.

"Is alright, Dr. Ackerman?" Eren snickered, covering his mouth to hide his smile, faking sobs.

"No," Levi joined in, holding back laughs. "We need to take you to surgery! Stat!" He stood and picked Eren up before tossing the smaller brunet over his shoulder and walking down the stairs carefully.

"I think this is the only time Levi was taller than Eren." Armin thought as he continued to analyze the memory.

* * *

"I know this place... Its so...familiar..." Levi rubbed at the vine around his wrist. That wasn't the concern though, his focus was on what he was suppose to he seeing. It was nighttime and wherever he was was dark. He began walking until he heard soft footsteps run up the stairs.

Following thier soft patter, he went up the stairs and off to a room down the hall, the door being cracked open. He carefully made his way in, seeing a room that he knew like te back of his hand, but couldn't place its familiarity.

"Eren. Eren, wake up." A moment later, a messy bunch of brown hair appeared out of the covers.

"What is it, Levi?"

Levi froze when he noticed both children sitting in bed. It was Eren and himself, when they were younger. Levi walked to the foot of the bed and watched his younger self talk to Eren, bags under his young eyes.

"Eren, I can't stay here. I heard Grisha talking about stuff including you and blood, and Ackerman family stuff, and whatnot," Levi shook his head. "We need to go, Eren. Something bad is going to happen if we don't."

Eren slowly opened his eyes and frowned at Levi. "You're being silly, now go to bed."

Levi yanked the blanket off of Eren when he tossed it back on. "Eren, Im serious! We have to go!"

Eren's eyes slowly drifted to the door. "What about mom? She's really sick, and I can't leave her."

"Eren, you may die if you stay here, I can't let that happen."

Levi though harder. What the hell was his younger self talking about? Telling by the bag under his eyes, he hadn't slept in days, yet his mind was telling him that what he heard was right. That he was warning Eren about something happening.

"Then you go, Levi. If something bad is going to happen to me, then I'm staying to help my mom for as long as I can."

"Eren, I-"

Levi watched himself stop and look away, as if he wanted to say more, but refused to let the words pass his lips.

"What about us being friends? What will happen then?"

Eren looked down at his blanket. "I don't know. Mom always say if you affected someone's life in a positive way, then a friendship is forever, and you are bound to meet them again. So I hope I do meet you again, Levi. My bestest best friend." Eren smiled and hugged the now shorter male.

"Me too, Eren. So," Levi pulled away from the hug. "I guess this is goodbye?"

Levi shuddered. His younger self was so awkward. Though, there is something in this moment, that he couldn't quite remember or forget. It just hung in the back of his mind as he watched them continue talking.

"Yea..." Eren said sadly. "Only for a little bit?"

Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren's forehead before taking a deep breath and giving Eren a soft peck on the lips.

Levi remembered this! It flooded back to him. He remembered all of this night and how he really wanted Eren to run away with him, because he loved Eren.

"Only for a little bit." Levi smiled before hopping out of Eren bed and running to the window. He opened it and began climbing out before jumping onto the roof. He turned back to Eren and gave him a two finger salute.

"Levi, wait! I-!" Eren began, heart racing in his chest, but Levi had jumped off the roof, over the gate and rolled onto the grass, before getting up and running down the street.

Eren lowered his head, cold wind drifting into his bedroom. "-love you."

Levi shook his head and cursed under his breath. If he would have waited, maybe he could have confessed to Eren too. What was the point of seeing this?

* * *

When Eren opened his eyes, he felt like he was still submerged in water, but it was pitch black around him. He couldn't tell up from down or from left to right.

"Eren, can you hear me?" A voice spoke through the darkness.

"Um...yes?"

"You may have forgotten me, but I'm here to help you, Eren. What you are about to see is only going to try to break you down. Yes, it has happened, but not in a very long time. Don't let it weigh down in you... I have to go now-"

"Wait," Eren called into the darkness. "Who are you?"

The voice hummed softly. "Its your mother, Eren."

"Mom-?" Eren covered his eyes when a bright light almost blinded him. He then fell onto the floor. Covering his eyes and wincing from the light around him, he slowly opened his eyes. He was on top of a building and there was a helicopter above it. Once his vision adjusted, he saw there was someone sitting on edge. He had a collar around his throat, made of water. Yet it was tight against his throat.

Eren stood and slowly walked to the person, only to see it was himself. He had dark circles on his eyes and he was dressed in a suit and tie. He was throwing cash to the people below him.

Eren was confused. What the hell was going on? Why was he seeing this and what was he doing? He sat on the edge with himself looking at the crowd of people and police below him.

"Money really doesn't buy happiness. Millions upon millions of dollars and I'm no happier than I was when I was broke," Eren's the past self spoke softly, throwing more money. "Now, I don't even care anymore. They can have it all."

"This isn't you, Eren," Eren said to himself, not that he could be heard. "You don't need to do this."

"I've seen where this is going, y'know? The world that you live in will come to an end if you aren't careful," He threw the last bit of cash he had, watching it flutter to he ground. He smiled softly and turned to Eren, as if he could see him. Making Eren wonder if he could be seen. "Good luck, Eren. Live a stronger and better life than I have."

"Wha-!" Eren watched in horror as he saw himself slide forward and off the building. Eren looked away and covered his ears, already knowing what happened. What caused him to do that?

"Dont think about it, baby," His mother spoke again before the room shifted. When his vision adjusted again he was sitting on the edge of a bathtub. Straight across from him, he saw himself in bed with another woman. In the corner of the room was a door that connected to another room.

Eren saw it before his past self saw it, and by the time he did, it was too late. Another woman walked in and pointed a gun at them both. Some part of Eren wasn't even surprised. Even as he watched himself die, he was bored of it. He already found the message. If he wasn't careful with his choices, they would end in death.

"You see now, my son?"

Eren nodded and looked at the tub behind him. "I see, but how can I change it?

"You will know when the time comes to you. You need to go back now. Your friends have found thier message and will be returning soon."

Eren slowly slid back and dropped down in the tub, letting water surround him. "Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?"

This time, his mother was now sitting at his feet. "I'm afraid so. I tried all I could to help you, but I can't do much, honey."

"Its alright mom," Eren sat up in the water and grabbed her hand before kissing islet softly. "Thank you, mom. For everything you have done for me. Im sorry a forgot, and that you died because of me and-"

"Its alright, Eren. You need to focus on keeping your friends safe. You have a choice that only you can make, Eren. I need you to stay strong and keep digging for the truth."

Eren nodded as she let go of his hand. "I love you, mom."

She smiled at him. "I love you too, my son. Tell Levi that Kuchel loves him very much and she is very proud of the man he grew to be. She wishes him the best."

Eren nodded again before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He sunk down in the water and sat for a moment until he felt water submerge him fully. He opened his eyes and saw he was in the pool again. He swam back to the top and sucked in a deep breath seeing Mikasa, Armin and Levi wake up.

Mikasa's fire died down and she her head shot up as she gasped for breath, tears in her eyes. Armin was next, his wind died out and he looked up tiredly between Eren and the bundle of vines that covered Levi. It was another five minutes that passed before the vines died and Levi opened his eyes, they looked sadder than normal.

They all looked at each other, knowing that they all needed to talk and explain what they saw. Eren decided to speak first. "I saw two past memories, both ending in my death. If I'm not careful with my choices, I could die again this lifetime. I also talked to my mom again. Its been awhile, a few years to be exact," Levi swam over to Levi and allowed the male to pull him out of the water. "Levi, your mom says she loves you very much. She is very proud of who you've become and she wishes you the best.

Levi leaned his head on Eren's shoulder and hugged his side. "I have my best friend back. I have the memories of him too. So he was right. Friendship is forever and I was bound to meet you again."

Eren snuggled into the warmth of Levi's side. Already knowing what he was talking about.

* * *

Me: Like I said. Underdeveloped.

Armin: Neko has developed some kind of...checklist of a plot to follow.

Levi: Still a bit underdeveloped.

Eren: She did try though. You could give her that.

Hanji: The plot goes as followed: This chapter with pieces of Grisha's plan coming together, (not sure about this chapter. Tell me if it would fit in or not) the dance performance from the beginning of the book that I managed to pass, bad voice shows up again and tell Eren something terrible is coming, Levi admits he looked through Eren's journals, Eren ignores Levi, Friends throw a bonfire and Eren and Levi make up.

Me: They fuck, Good voice wakes Eren in the middle and tell him to leave a note, Eren gets kidnapped, Eren escapes and goes to save friends, evil voice takes over, voice tells everyone secrets, Eren battles his memories to get back, Levi uses journals to pull Eren back to his former self, book ends.

Armin: Boom.

Me: I could shorten this and mix chapters, but I REALLY just want to discontinue the book. It was began with no plot made whatsoever and because of that, I can't produce a good plot. Im trying to write it good enough to end, but I dont know guys... Can I just discontinue it or should I keep trying? The ending will be shitty and I have no plans of making a book two. Ever. Eeeeevvvvvvveeeeeeerrrrrrr. So dont ask.

Levi: Neko really doesn't like his book anymore.

Eren: She always says "grrr this shit again" everytime she attempts to update this book.

Armin: It isn't you, its Neko.

Me: Fuck you, Armin.

Hanji: None the less, Neko hopes you enjoyed. She loves ya, bye!


End file.
